Obligados a entenderse
by Katya Slytherin
Summary: Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor.
1. El principio de todo

**OBLIGADOS A ENTENDERSE**

Resumen: Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor.

Autor: katya (Mi nombre real es Sonia)

E-mail:

katya987yahoo.es

Clasificación: R (realmente aún no estoy segura, todo dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia).

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡¡¡qué espero que sean muchos!!!

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

**CAPÍTULO 1: El principio de todo.**

Día 1 de septiembre. Comienzan las clases en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En el andén 9 y 3/4 de la estación King Cross de Londres centenares de adolescentes hormonales se saludan entusiasmados y conversan alborotadamente sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

Una melena castaña aparece entre el gran bullicio, cargando un pesado baúl y con un enorme gato color canela en su brazo derecho. Tras dirigir una mirada rápida por todo el andén, arranca a correr hacia un grupo de pelirrojos.

Minutos después llega un chico moreno, de cabello alborotado y con una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. Lleva una jaula con una hermosa lechuza y un baúl color caoba.

- ¡Harry! ¡Estamos aquí! - grita Ron mientras da saltos y mueve los brazos para hacerse ver entre la multitud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo, muy lejos de allí, en el despacho de un enorme castillo, un mago de larga barba blanca contempla pensativo los retratos que cuelgan de la pared.

Un hombre alto, de piel cetrina y pelo azabache camina sigilosamente por los solitarios pasillos del lugar. Apresuradamente. Va vestido con túnicas negras, lo cual le ayuda a pasar desapercibido camuflado entre las sombras del lugar. Como una vampiro en busca de su presa.

Al llegar a una puerta custodiada por una gárgola susurra unas palabras y ésta le deja pasar. Antes de poder golpear la puerta para anunciar su llegada una risueña voz le concede la entrada.

- ¿Quería verme Albus?

- Buenos días Severus. Adelante. Siéntate.

El hombre lo miró suspicaz mientras conjuraba una silla y se acomodaba delante del escritorio del anciano. Estaba seguro de que éste tramaba algo que no sería de su agrado y, lo peor de todo, tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que él formaba parte del desagradable plan que se le hubiese ocurrido ahora.

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?

- No gracias - contestó en tono huraño. _¡¡¡Él y sus estúpidos caramelos de limón!!!._ Pese a todo adoraba a aquel hombre. Él era quizás el único que confiaba en él, incluso, más de lo que él mismo lo hacía.

- Bien. Supongo que querrás saber porque te he llamado. - dijo el anciano.

El silencio del hombre le indicó que contaba con toda su atención.

- Recordarás que el año pasado el Sr. Potter y sus amigos formaron una especie de asociación secreta para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Ese estúpido mocoso siempre está intentando llamar la atención. - exclamó el hombre con desprecio.

- Severus... Sabes que no fue idea suya, sino de la Sta. Granare.- le reprimió, como si se tratase de cualquiera de sus estudiantes - Y debo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que hicieron. Todos debemos prepararnos lo mejor posible para un posible ataque de Voldemort.

El profesor de pociones se removió inquieto en su asiento. Jamás se acostumbraría a escuchar aquel nombre, sobretodo, sabiendo la muerte lenta y dolorosa que le esperaría si el Señor Oscuro llegaba a enterarse algún día de su traición.

- Ahora que ha regresado ningún lugar es completamente seguro, ni siquiera Howgarts. Y él puede intentar atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Snape sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, pero por nada del mundo aceptaría ante nadie que pudiera estar mínimamente de acuerdo con cualquier idea que se les hubiese ocurrido a esos estúpidos griffindors.

- Todos sabemos que tú eres uno de los mejores maestros en la materia. - dijo el director.

- Por eso que nunca me has dado el puesto como profesor, ¿verdad?, pese a que llevo solicitando esa plaza desde el primer día que llegué a esta escuela - contestó con un deje de amargura en la voz.

El anciano hombre continuó hablando como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Y es por eso que he decidido que lo mejor sería que tu mismo les impartieses esas clases.

Por fin habían llegado a la verdadera razón de haberlo llamado, pensó el mago. Verdaderamente Albus estaba completamente loco si pensaba que aceptaría semejante cosa. Tras el desastroso final de las clases de oclumancia se juró no volver a dejarse liar en nada que tuviese que ver con el apellido Potter.

- ¡No Albus! ¡Me niego! ¿Potter y sus amigos? Ya tengo suficiente con soportar al estúpido mocoso y sus aires de grandeza durante mis clases de pociones - dijo levantándose enfurecido de la silla.

- Potter no es como tú piensas, Severus. Sólo dale una oportunidad a él y a sus amigos. Te aseguro que te sorprenderán - le respondió calmadamente mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del profesor de pociones. Odiaba esa mirada con la que parecía ver a través de ti y poder leer todos tus pensamientos y deseos más ocultos.

- ¡No puedes obligarme a dar clases extras a los griffindors! ¡Por Dios Albus! ¡¡¡GRIFFINDORS!!! - bramó el hombre.

- No todos los miembros del ED son griffindors, Severus.

- ¡No hay ni un solo slytherin! Claro que ellos no son tan estúpidos como para hacerme perder el tiempo de semejante manera.

El anciano suspiró. No iba a resultar fácil convencerlo de que aceptase, pero sabía que lo lograría. Internamente sonrió, por mucho que el profesor de pociones estuviera en contra de sus ideas siempre accedía. Jamás le había negado nada.

Una hora después un enfurecido profesor de pociones abandonaba el despacho murmurando maldiciones de todo tipo. En la mano derecha llevaba un caramelo de limón. El maldito anciano se había vuelto a salir con la suya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho una socarrona sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Albus Dumbledore. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo habían planeado.

Se acercó a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu de un saquito verde y los arrojó al fuego. Al instante la cabeza de Minerva McGonagall apareció en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? - preguntó sonriente la mujer.

- Perfecto Minerva. ¿De verdad llegaste a pensar en algún momento que no sería capaz de convencerlo? - dijo el anciano mirándola divertido.

- Bueno... con Severus nunca se sabe. No es un hombre fácil.

- Tonterías. Es una gran persona. Le confiaría mi vida sin dudar.

- Aún así no será fácil. - sentenció la mujer.

- Tienes razón. Los dos son muy cabezotas. Pero se harían mucho bien juntos... - dijo el hombre pensativamente.

- Si Albus, ya lo sé. Ambos están muy solos y han sufrido mucho. - dijo Minerva recordando la frase que tantas veces le había oído decir al director.

Un brillo diabólico apareció en los rostros de ambas personas mientras pensaban e imaginaban un sinfín de artimañas para conseguir llevar a cabo su nuevo plan. Aquello resultaría realmente divertido y entretenido.

Aún muy lejos de allí, en un tren, montones de niños buscaban alborotadamente a sus compañeros entre los diferentes vagones.

En un compartimento del último vagón un chico pelirrojo, una melena castaña y un joven de alborotado cabello negro hablaban y reían animadamente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Continuo?_

_Este es el primer fic que escribo. Creo que he escrito este capítulo unas 20 veces y aún sigo sin estar segura._

_Siento mucho si no lo he subido bien pero es que el inglés no es lo mio (una lo intenta....). Pero después de una hora de intentar entender como demonios se hacía para subir el capítulo creo al fin me ha quedado medianamente decente._

_Reviews_

_Besitos XXX_


	2. ¿¡SNAPE PROFESOR?

Resumen: Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor.

Autor: katya (Mi nombre real es Sonia)

E-mail: ,katya987yahoo.es

Clasificación: R (realmente aún no estoy segura, todo dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia).

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡¡¡qué espero que sean muchos!!!

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

**CAPÍTULO 2 : ¿¡ SNAPE PROFESOR!?**

La primera clase del año para los alumnos del sexto curso de Gryffindor era Transformaciones con la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron al aula la maestra ya se encontraba allí esperándoles. Inmediatamente les hizo entrar y acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos. A continuación les pidió los deberes que les había encargado hacer durante las vacaciones de verano y les dio él típico discurso de bienvenida en el que pedía a todos los alumnos que se esforzaran durante ese año; ya que todo lo que estudiarían formaría parte de los exámenes TIMO del año próximo. Una vez finalizadas todas las recomendaciones de rigor comenzó la clase.

Una hora después sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la lección. Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas para poder dirigirse hacia el aula de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Nadie deseaba llegar tarde el primer día.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley y Sta. Granger, quédense un momento. Necesito hablar con ustedes. - dijo McGonagall.

Los tres chicos se miraron con preocupación mientras ponían caras de circunstancias. Recogieron todas sus cosas rápidamente mientras mentalmente se afanaban por repasar todo lo que habían hecho desde su llegada al castillo, buscando cualquier posible motivo por el que estaban a punto de regañarles y, quizás, ponerles alguna retención.

- ¿No os habréis metido en ningún lío, verdad? - susurró Hermione a los dos muchachos que se dirigían junto a ella hacia la mesa de la profesora.

- No pongan esas caras - dijo Minerva divertida - No voy a castigarles. Solamente quiero hablar unos minutos con ustedes.

El trío dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban. Ninguno de ellos había sido consciente de que habían estado reteniendo el aire.

- ¿O es que debería castigarles por algún motivo? – preguntó la maestra con suspicacia - ¿No se habrán metido ya en ningún lío, verdad?

Esta última pregunta la hizo muy seriamente, al mismo tiempo que mentalmente iba repasando los cinco años que los muchachos habían pasado en Howgarts. Era cierto que ellos no eran directamente culpables de las aventuras en las que se veían envueltos cada curso, pero su curiosidad, temeridad y falta de respeto por las normas tampoco ayudaban a que los adultos pudieran prevenirles ni protegerles.

- No, profesora McGonagall - respondió Hermione educadamente.

- Aún no nos ha dado tiempo - susurró Ron a Harry mientras se esforzaba por ocultar una traviesa sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en la comisura de sus labios.

- Bien. Tengo que informarles sobre una decisión que ha tomado el director y con la que estoy completamente de acuerdo, debo añadir. - dijo para evitar posibles excusas.

- ¿A ocurrido algo? - preguntó la castaña visiblemente alarmada.

- ¿Le a pasado algo a mis padres? - dijo Ron asustado. El que sus padres, Bill y Charlie formaran parte de la orden del Fénix era algo que enorgullecía al resto del clan Weasley, pero que también les preocupaba y aterrorizaba enormemente.

- ¿Ha habido algún ataque? - preguntó Harry. Llevaba semanas sin tener ninguna visión, pesadilla o dolor en la cicatriz.

- Tranquilícense. No se preocupen. No ha ocurrido nada y todos sus familiares se encuentran perfectamente.

- Entonces... ¿para qué nos ha llamado? - inquirió la castaña

- ¡¡¡ Si se callaran y me dejaran hablar podría explicárselo!!! - exclamó la profesora visiblemente molesta. Empezaba a irritarse.

Al instante los chicos enmudecieron y miraron al suelo avergonzados mientras musitaban disculpas precipitadamente.

- Bien. - suspiró McGonagall - Como iba diciendo, el director ha tomado una decisión que les afecta a ustedes tres y al resto de estudiantes que formaban parte del ED. Quiere que continúen con esas clases.

- ¿En serio? - preguntaron emocionados.

- Así es. Pero cree conveniente que sea un maestro quien les imparta la materia. Alguien que conozca realmente las artes oscuras y, por tanto, tenga gran experiencia en su defensa. Aún así, Sr. Potter, todos pensamos que hizo un gran trabajo con sus compañeros - añadió precipitadamente. No quería que el muchacho pensara que menospreciaban su trabajo.

Harry no prestó atención al último comentario. Por fin tendrían a alguien realmente capacitado para enseñarles, a parte de Lupin. Alastor Moody (bueno, Crouch) también les había enseñado muchas cosas, pero era un mortífago y por tanto no contaba.

- Y... ¿podemos saber quien será? - preguntó Ron lleno de entusiasmo.

- El profesor Snape.

Silencio.

Repentinamente el aire de la habitación se volvió frío, helado, y la alegría y el entusiasmo que había albergado a los estudiantes había desaparecido precipitadamente. Parecía como si de repente un dementor hubiera entrado en el aula llevándose la alegría de los muchachos allí presentes.

Los tres gryffindors parecían haber perdido el recurso del habla o del pensamiento. Tan solo estaban allí plantados, al lado del escritorio de la profesora, sin moverse. Demasiado aturdidos como para hacer nada. Intentando asimilar la información.

De repente, minutos después, Ron empezó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Harry palideció hasta lo indecible mientras que Hermione era incapaz de cerrar la boca que había mantenido abierta desde que había escuchado la terrible noticia.

Minerva les miraba divertida, en silencio, mientras que veía el efecto que esas tres palabras habían causado en sus estudiantes. Carraspeó para disimular el ataque de risa que amenazaba con poseerla, llamando así la atención de los chicos allí presentes.

- ¿S...na...pe? - balbuceó Harry incrédulo, con la esperanza de que tal vez esto fuera tan solo una pesadilla o alguna alucinación provocada por Voldemort.

- Así es, Sr. Potter. Él es un experto en la materia y un gran maestro. - dijo seriamente la mujer.

Las caras de los chicos en aquel momento merecían ser inmortalizadas, pensó McGonagall. Lástima que no se le hubiera ocurrido mandar a algún elfo doméstico que grabara la conversación. Dumbledore no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

- Pero...pero... ¡¡¡él nos odia!!! - dijo Ron, como si aquel simple comentario, completamente obvio, pudiera poner fin a esa absurda idea.

- No diga tonterías, Sr. Weasley. El profesor Snape no les odia. Tan solo denle la oportunidad de conocerle y verán como es una gran persona - dijo Minerva intentando poner fin a la conversación. De lo contrario allí mismo estallaría a carcajadas, delante de los tres muchachos.

- ¡Seguro que intenta matar a Harry lanzándole un hechizo en mitad de una clase con la excusa de que sólo estaba intentado enseñarle y que él es demasiado torpe para evitarlo! - dijo Ron intentando desesperadamente que la mujer entrara en razón. _¡¡¡Es que se había vuelto completamente loca!!! ¡¡¡Estaban hablando del temible profesor de pociones, el hombre que les había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día que llegaron al castillo!!!_

- Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías. - sentencio la mujer - Deberán avisar al resto de componentes de grupo. Las clases comenzarán mañana a las ocho de la tarde en el lugar habitual, la Sala de los Menesteres. Sean puntuales.

Al ver las caras de disgusto de los muchachos añadió, mientras les miraba severamente.:

- Y más les vale a todos acudir. De lo contrario me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas, como por ejemplo – dijo con aire inocente - dejar a algún alumno fuera del equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Tras eso se fue dejando a los tres adolescentes allí plantados. Estaba segura de que, tras el último comentario, Harry no se perdería ninguna lección.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc, Toc, toc.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del despacho.

- Adelante Minerva. Pasa. Siéntate.

- Hola Albus - dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en una silla que el director había hecho aparecer delante de su mesa, junto con dos tazas de té.

- ¿Un caramelo de limón? - preguntó el anciano con su habitual tono risueño.

- No, gracias. - respondió Minerva con resignación mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? - preguntó el director mientras sus ojos destelleaban divertidos.

- Tal y como era de esperar. Potter no se ha tomado la noticia demasiado bien, por decir algo. Esos muchachos han puesto toda clase de absurdas excusas. Pero, por suerte para nosotros, ningún alumno puede negarse a obedecer una orden de un profesor - dijo la mujer divertida.

- Ya veo.... - dijo sonriente el anciano - Les amenazaste con expulsarlos del equipo de quidditch si no acudían ¿verdad? Eso fue un golpe bajo - dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Sí, pero efectivo. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por la asistencia de Harry. Estando el quidditch en juego no se saltaría esas clases por nada del mundo. – explicó Minerva.

De repente la mujer empezó a preocuparse. Quizás los chicos hubieran tenido algo de razón en sus objeciones. Ella misma sabía que Severus no se mostraría amable con los chicos, al menos al principio (después ellos se encargarían de que la actitud del maestro de pociones cambiase).

- Albus, verás... - empezó la mujer en tono dubitativo - Creo que quizás los chicos tenían algo de razón en sus temores hacia el profesor Snape. No creo que Severus se muestre demasiado amable con ellos. Dudo mucho que tras la primera semana de clases les quede algún punto a alguna otra casa que no sea Slytherin.

- ¡Oh! Tanquilízate Minerva. Ya había pensado en eso. Severus no podrá descontar puntos a ningún alumno durante esas sesiones, ya que se trata de unas clases extraoficiales. Además, el resto de estudiantes no conocen su existencia así que... ¿como justificaríamos esa pérdida de puntos? - dijo maliciosamente el director.

- Supongo entonces que tampoco podrá imponer castigos.... - apuntó la mujer.

- Así es.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, en el que ambos se dedicaron a beber de sus tazas de té y a comer algún que otro pastelito, Albus continuo:

- Bien. Entonces ahora sólo nos queda ver como transcurre la primera clase. Así veremos exactamente cual es el problema entre esos dos y sabremos de que manera debemos darles nuestra preciada y valiosa ayuda... - dijo divertido.

- Pero... ¿ cómo?- preguntó la mujer.

- ¡Ah! Creo que olvidé comentarte que tengo un buen amigo en el Ministerio de Magia (llámese Arthur Wesley) que estará encantado de poder conectar nuestra chimenea con la de la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¡¡¡Pero no podemos asomar nuestras cabezas!!! - dijo visiblemente horrorizada- ¡¡¡nos verán!!!

- Mi querida Minerva... recuerdo cierto artilugio de los gemelos Wesley... - dijo sonriente el anciano

El rostro de la maestra empezó a iluminarse mientras la comprensión iba llegando hasta su cerebro. ¡¡¡Las orejas extensibles!!!

- Tanto el Sr. Fred como el Sr. George han sido muy amables. Ambos estuvieron encantados de poder prestarme un par de orejas - explicó el director con travesura.

El plan era bien sencillo. Arthur Wesley conectaría ambas chimeneas en una red flo privada (e ilegal). Entonces, antes de que nadie llegara a la sala, pasarían un extremo de las orejas extensibles a través de la chimenea y el otro se lo pondrían en los oídos. Después sólo tendrían que sentarse en dos cómodas y confortables butacas ubicadas en el despacho de Dumbledore a escuchar atentamente durante toda la clase. De esa forma sabrían en que tenían que intervenir primero y verían y exactamente a que se estaban enfrentando y, lo más importante de todo, así podrían cotillear a sus anchas sin temor a ser descubiertos.

* * *

**Amazona Verde: **Gracias por tu review. Sí, has sido la primera en dejarme un comentario. Me alegra que te guste la idea del fic y espero que no te defrauden los siguientes capítulos. Besos. 

**Turi: **Hola y grácias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi. Ya se que puede parecer un poco extraño que sea slash mi primer fic, pro es que desde que leí el primer Severus/harry me enganché al slash. Besos.

**Marla: **Como ves aquí estoy otra vez. Tranqui que no dejaré la historia a medias. A mí también me fascina la pareja de Snape/Harry. Otra pareja que me gusta mucho es Tom/Harry, pero no hay muchos fics sobre ellos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos.

**CanutaBlack: **Grácias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste tanto como el primero. Besos.

**Zekhen-angel: **Hola y grácias por el review. Yo también pienso que Dumbledore a veces parece más un slytherin que un gryffindor. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos.

**Niea: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capi. Espero que te guste, aunque ya he visto que te has adelantado y lo has leído en slasheaven, jajaja. A mi me encanta la parejita cotilla y traviesa de Albus y Minerva, creo que dan mucho juego. Besos.

**Saly: **Hola y grácias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el segundo capi tambié te agrade. Subiré un capi cada semana. Besos.

**RefinedMagicaSnape: **Grácias por el comentario. Me alegra que te parezca interesane el fic. Tranquila que seguiré escribiendo. Espero que este capi también te guste. Besos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Continuo?_

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Prometo que este será el único capítulo donde no saldrá mi Severus._

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Me han animado mucho a continuar con la historia. Espero que este capítulo también os guste._

_¡Ah! Actualizaré todos los miércoles por la noche, así que tendréis un capi por semana, aunque de vez en cuando intentaré daros alguna sorpresita._

_Reviews_

_Besitos XXX_


	3. La primera clase

Resumen: Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor.

Autor: katya (Mi nombre real es Sonia)

E-mail:

katya987yahoo.es

Clasificación: R (realmente aún no estoy segura, todo dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia).

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡¡¡qué espero que sean muchos!!!

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

* * *

**Marla: **Gracias x tu review! No tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me ha hecho.Ha sido el único comentario que recibí en el segundo capítulo. Espero que este capi también te guste. En lo de hacerlo un poquitín más largo lo he intentado, aunque sólo es unas 400 palabras más extenso que los anteriores. Pero seguiré intentando alargarlos un poquito más aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ahora. Besitos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 : LA PRIMERA CLASE **

**_19:30 horas. Despacho del director de Howgarts:_**

- ¡Date prisa, Minerva! - dijo el anciano emocionado - ¡Está a punto de comenzar!

La mujer daba vueltas por toda la sala, nerviosa, mientras conjuraba enormes bolsas de palomitas, gominolas, ... y demás chucherías. A continuación hizo aparecer dos confortables y mullidos sillones rojos orientados hacia la chimenea que calentaba el lugar y, en medio de éstos, una enorme mesa donde depositó toda la comida.

Dumbledore conjuró las bebidas: botellas de fanta, cocacola, ... todo muggle. El director parecía adorar todo lo relacionado con el mundo no mágico.

- ¡Ya voy, Albus! - exclamó la profesora de Transformaciones al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón situado a la derecha de la repleta mesa. El anciano hizo lo mismo en el asiento situado justo a la izquierda.

- ¡Mis caramelos de limón! - gritó de pronto el director levantándose precipitadamente de un salto de su sillón.

El hombre corrió hacia su enorme mesa de trabajo y abrió torpemente uno tras uno los cajones debido a su nerviosismo hasta que, finalmente, del último de ellos sacó un puñado de caramelos que depositó en la mesa cuidadosamente junto al resto de golosinas. A continuación volvió a sentarse junto a la chimenea.

- Bueno..., creo que ya tenemos todo lo necesario. - dijo Minerva pensativamente - Hemos cerrado el despacho con un potente hechizo para evitar visitas inoportunas, además de utilizar un encanto de insonorización en toda la sala, por si acaso. Hay que ser precavidos - sentenció la mujer.

- También tenemos comida y bebidas para disfrutar de una buena merienda... - continuó el director.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, cogió un puñado de polvos flu de un pequeño saquito verde colgado en el borde derecho de la enorme chimenea y los arrojó al fuego. A continuación asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza en algún lugar, asegurándose de que allí no hubiese nadie.

Minutos después, tras asegurarse de que la estancia estuviese totalmente vacía, sacó un par de orejas extensibles de uno de los innumerables bolsillos que tenía su túnica (ese día color fucsia con estrellitas doradas) y pasó los extremos de éstas a través de la chimenea. Tras intentar camuflarlas lo mejor posible en la habitación sacó la cabeza del fuego y volvió a sentarse en la butaca rojiza, sonriente.

Estiró el brazo y le tendió a Minerva el extremo de una de las orejas mientras él se colocaba el suyo en el oído.

- ¡Alguien llega! - exclamó la maestra emocionada.

A través de los artilugios que les habían dejado los gemelos Weasley habían escuchado abrirse la puerta y como un par de pasos resonaban en la estancia.

- ¡Shhh! - dijo Dumbledore. Deberían estar callados y no hacer ningún ruido, de lo contrario los descubrirían.

Ambos adultos se miraron con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras traviesas sonrisas aparecían en sus caras. El espectáculo acababa de comenzar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_19:50 horas. Algún pasillo en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería._**

- ¡Vamos Ron, Harry! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - decía Hermione mientras tiraba de las túnicas de los dos muchachos, arrastrándolos por los largos pasillos del castillo hacia algún lugar.

- Ya vamos. – le contestó Ron con pesar, disgustado. Prefería pasar el resto de la tarde en la aburrida biblioteca estudiando con la castaña antes que dirigirse hacia allí.

- ¿O preferiríais llegar tarde y que se enojara con nosotros ya el primer día de clase? - dijo la muchacha en un vano intento de convencer a los dos gryffindors de que aligeraran el paso.

- Él siempre está enfadado con nosotros, Hermione. - explicó Harry. – No importa que lleguemos tarde. Nos odia, sobretodo a mí más que a cualquier otro alumno de esta escuela. No nos gusta y no le gustamos. Así de sencillo.

Tras andar durante unos minutos (demasiado pocos, para el gusto de los dos chicos), subir unos cuantos pisos y girar por varios corredores finalmente llegaron al pasillo que deseaban. Al fondo de éste había unos 15 chicos agrupados, todos ellos junto a una pequeña puerta situada en medio de la pared.

- ¡Ey chicos! - exclamó Neville mientras se acercaba hasta ellos y les saludaba.

- ¿Creéis que deberíamos entrar o esperarle fuera? - preguntó Seamus, dubitativo.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada y debido a que era la primera vez que tenían esa clase con aquel hombre, ninguno de los presentes estaba muy seguro de que era lo que debían hacer.

Todos los muchachos se miraron con caras interrogantes, no muy seguros de como debían actuar. Ninguno deseaba hacerlo enfadar y ser víctima de la cólera del temible maestro de pociones. A todos les infundía un terrible "respeto".

- ¿Qué hacéis todos ahí parados? - gritó Luna, la cual venía corriendo junto a la menos de los Weasley por el fondo del corredor.

- Se supone que nadie debe saber sobre la existencia de estas clases – explicó Ginny, como si hablara con un puñado de niños de guardería - y vais vosotros y os ponéis todos juntos aquí, en medio del pasillo, para que todo el mundo pueda vernos....

- Snape está dentro - exclamó de pronto Hermione, interrumpiendo el discurso de la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó temeroso Ron.

- Ésta la puerta - le respondió la chica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. – Y se supone que ésta sala aparece solamente cuando alguien pasa delante del pomo que hay en la pared tres veces seguidas mientras desea algo fervientemente.

- Entonces llegamos tarde - dijo Neville horrorizado después de consultar su nuevo reloj de muñeca, que en ese momento marcaba las 20:05 horas.

Todos palidecieron mientras se miraban unos a otros, intentando incitar al compañero de al lado a entrar primero en la habitación.

- ¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN TODOS PARADOS AHÍ EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO Y GRITANDO DE ESA MANERA!!! - bramó un colérico profesor de pociones.

El hombre había abierto repentinamente la puerta. Al parecer habían armado tanto escándalo que incluso les había escuchado desde el interior de la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Nosotros... - intentó justificarse Cho.

- Todos adentro ¡¡¡AHORA!!! - la interrumpió Snape.

Todos los alumnos entraron precipitadamente en el lugar con la amarga sensación de que entraban en una oscura y vieja mazmorra donde les esperaban dos encapuchados verdugos dispuestos a ejecutarles uno a uno.

Severus entró tras ellos, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco. Se paró a observar las caras de todos los chicos allí presentes, detenidamente. El director no le había mencionado los nombres de los muchachos que formaban parte de ese absurdo "Ejército de Dumbledore".

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por la sala durante unos minutos, que a los alumnos se les hicieron interminables. Snape les miraba pensativo. Ellos, por su parte, se mantenían completamente rígidos, estáticos en el lugar. Algunos le miraban con miedo, sobretodo Longbottom, quien mantenía su vista fija en la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la sala. Otros le miraban con odio y, finalmente, estaba Potter. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el único sentimiento que hallaba en aquellas esmeraldas verdes era un profundo deseo de probarse a si mismo y de demostrarle de lo que era capaz. No había ningún pequeño atisbo de miedo ni odio. Sólo una gran determinación.

- Bien. Empecemos de una maldita vez. - dijo el maestro.

- ¿Crees que éste sea un plan de choque de Dumbledore para quitarnos el miedo al Señor Oscuro? - susurró Ron a su mejor amigo.- Nos manda a alguien que nos detesta a enseñarnos entre insultos, desprecios y amenazas para que el día de la batalla estemos curados de espantos. – intentó argumentar el muchacho.

- Yo no le tengo ningún miedo. - contestó Harry tozudamente.

- Lo que tu digas, amigo. - dijo Ron no muy convencido.

- Pónganse en parejas. Duelo. Veamos que saben hacer - ordenó el profesor de pociones.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió notablemente, aunque no pensaba admitirlo jamás ante nadie. Se notaba que aquellos chicos habían estado practicando, y mucho. Se paseó entre ellos, observándoles minuciosamente. Era cierto que no tenían ningún conocimiento especial sobre hechizos, tan solo aquellos que habían aprendido en la escuela a lo largo de los años, pero si una gran destreza a la hora de utilizarlos. Eso era lo básico a la hora de enfrentarse a un duelo. No importaba quien tenía más o menos conocimientos, sino que normalmente aquel que más astucia, puntería y que con mayor potencia lanzaba los hechizos era quien solía salir vencedor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer? - preguntó sarcásticamente - Incluso los slytherin más torpes de primer año podrían enfrentarlos y ganarles sin problemas.

Todos le dirigieron intensas miradas de profundo odio, a las que el profesor de pociones no prestó la menor atención.

- Les enseñaré un práctico y potente hechizo con el que salvar sus patéticas existencias - exclamó Snape con fingido disgusto.

El profesor se posicionó en el centro de la sala para que todos los alumnos pudieran verle perfectamente y pronunció despacio y con claridad:

- _Tempus relenti_ - mientras hacía un extraño movimiento circular con su varita, que todos rápidamente comenzaron a intentar imitar.

- Este hechizo debe darles algunos segundos de ventaja sobre su oponente. Les será especialmente útil en caso de que les lancen un hechizo contra el cual no exista defensa posible - explicó refiriéndose, disimuladamente, a la maldición asesina.

Todos los chicos se esforzaban intentando imitar el movimiento y lanzaban el hechizo sobre su compañero lo mejor posible. Realmente se estaban esmerando e intentaban dar lo mejor de si mismos. Se notaba que estaban interesados en esas clases.

Severus Snape, internamente, no se sentía tan molesto con ellos como era habitual. Tan solo daba algunas pequeñas correcciones a algún que otro alumno mientras iba deslizándose de un lado al otro de la sala. No había ningún sarcasmo en sus palabras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando dando clases. Al hombre le gustaba enseñar esa materia. Siempre había deseado dar esas clases y ver a esos chicos tan interesados y motivados era un placer difícil de igualar para el maestro.

Faltaban tan solo un par de minutos para finalizar la sesión cuando Neville, intentando controlar el repentino temblor que sacudió su cuerpo al ver a Severus acercarse hasta él para observarle, hizo un extraño movimiento con su varita. Seamus, su pareja, salió despedido contra la pared. Todos los presentes se voltearon e, inmediatamente, se mentalizaron para la inevitable bronca del maestro.

- ¡Sr. Longbottom! Veo que es usted tan inútil en todas las materias como en mis clases de pociones – gruñó con desprecio el hombre.

El muchacho palideció y agachó la cabeza avergonzado mientras intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que le producía la presencia del profesor.

- Lo haría mejor si usted no lo aterrorizara continuamente en sus clases ni lo dejara en evidencia delante del resto de alumnos. Sólo intenta aprender. Si supiéramos manejar este hechizo no tendría ningún sentido venir a estas clases – le espetó Harry, defendiendo su amigo.

Todos los muchachos le miraron con asombro por atreverse a desafiar al hombre de aquella manera, junto con un sentimiento de admiración y temor hacia el de ojos esmeraldas. Algunos de ellos consultaban en su reloj los escasos minutos de clase que quedaban para poder salir de allí rápidamente y así, intentar evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

- ¿Está intentando decirme como debo dar mis clases, Sr. Potter? No creo que usted tenga derecho para juzgar mis métodos de enseñanza – dijo en un susurro peligroso el maestro de pociones, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en señal de advertencia.

- No, profesor. Tan solo hacía una pequeña observación que creo que podría serle realmente práctica en sus lecciones. – le respondió el muchacho desafiantemente.

- ¿Acaso cree que el Señor Oscuro no intimidará a sus compañeros? ¿O que no tratará de descubrir sus peores miedos y temores para utilizarlos contra ellos de la forma más cruel posible? El no tiene piedad, Sr. Potter. Si son débiles y no son capaces de controlar sus emociones no conseguirán sobrevivir a esta guerra. – dijo Snape enfurismado.

Un gran silencio se extendió por toda la habitación al oír hablar del temible mago que extendía el terror en todo mundo mágico.

- Pueden irse. Vuelvan la próxima semana a la misma hora. – dijo repentinamente el hombre, cortando precipitadamente la conversación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, en el dormitorio masculino del sexto curso de Gryffindor, un muchacho era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez a lo ocurrido esa tarde durante las clases de defensa. Las últimas palabras del maestro le habían desestabilizado. _¿Acaso cree que el Señor Oscuro no intimidará a sus compañeros? ¿O que no tratará de descubrir sus peores miedos y temores para utilizarlos contra ellos de la forma más cruel posible? El no tiene piedad, Sr. Potter. Si son débiles y no son capaces de controlar sus emociones no conseguirán sobrevivir a esta guerra._

¿Acaso el hombre sólo intentaba protegerles? ¿Podía ser que toda esa actitud amenazante y los desprecios fueran sólo una manera de protegerlos?

__

_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Continuo?_

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, están todos contestados. Me han animado mucho a continuar con la historia. Espero que este capítulo también os guste._

_Sorry si el final del capi tiene algunos errores, pro es que tuve que escribirlo a toda prisa porque sino no llegaba a tiempo a publicarlo hoy. Así que si hay algún error o algo avisadme y lo corregiré. A partir de ahora estaré my liada (¡¡¡estaba en paro y acabo de encontrar trabajo!!!)aunque seguiré intentando actualizar todas las semanas_

_Reviews_

_Besitos XXX_


	4. Acercamiento

Resumen: Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor.

Autor: katya (Mi nombre real es Sonia)

E-mail: , katya987yahoo.es

Clasificación: R (realmente aún no estoy segura, todo dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia).

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡¡¡qué espero que sean muchos!!!

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

_

* * *

_

_¡Anita! : este capítulo va dedicado para ti (sin ti nunca hubiera podido subirlo, menos mal que aún tenías guardada la copia que te envíe antes de que mi ordenador se estropeara). Me hizo mucha ilusión que me añadieras a tu messenger. _

* * *

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **¡¡gracias x los comentarios del segundo capi y del tercero!! (el del segundo me llegó después de publicar y x eso no te pude constestar). Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando el fic. A mi al principio tampoco me gustaba el slash (no sabía ni lo que era), pero empecé a leer fics y al final me enganché. Tienes razón, Harry se está dando cuenta de que Severus no es como todos creen y de lo que intenta conseguir con esa actitud de profesor malvado. Espero que este capi también te guste. Besitos. 

**-----------: **mi lector/a misterioso. Me alegra que te guste como escribo y el fic. En realidad nunca estoy muy segura de que le parecerá a la gente cuando lo subo, por eso agradezco mucho los comentarios. Tranquilo/a que prometo continuarlo ¡¡¡y acabarlo!!! aunque tarde un poquitín en actualizar (subiré los capis lo antes posible). Espero que este capi no te decepcione. Besitos.

**lina black ) : **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando el fic por ahora. Prometo continuarlo aunque tarde un poquitín en actualizar. Tienes razón en lo de que Sirius aún no ha aparecido en la historia. Tengo una escena escrita donde sale Harry echándolo de menos mientras contempla la estrella de Sirus (y aparece Snape x ahí para consolarle) desde el principio del fic, pero aún no he conseguido ponerla por ahí. Intentaré hacerlo aparecer. ¿Quieres que te añada a mi messenger? Lo digo por lo de la dirección de correo electrónico, es que prefería preguntarte primero. Besitos.

**OlgaxTomFelton1: **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando el fic hasta ahora. Intentaré continuarlo lo antes posible. ¡¡¡Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber que pasará!!! (improviso cada semana, ya que no tengo nada escrito). No me importaría que me añadieses a tu messenger, al contrario, me haría mucha ilusión. Besitos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: ACERCAMIENTO **

Severus Snape, el temible profesor de pociones, se encontraba en el interior de sus habitaciones. Éstas estaban ubicadas en algún recóndito lugar del interior de las mazmorras del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que ningún alumno hasta ahora había logrado descubrir.

El maestro estaba de pie, vestido con sus habituales túnicas negras, en medio de una enorme sala circular. Era una estancia poco iluminada a la que, durante los largos días de verano, apenas lograban acariciar los rayos del sol. Las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por inmensas estanterías repletas de centenares de libros, de todos los colores y tamaños, tanto muggles como mágicos. Algunos de ellos eran bastante antiguos aunque se conservaban en bastante buen estado. Eran de un incalculable valor económico. Muchos de ellos hacían referencia a pociones, aunque la gran mayoría trataban sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, la gran pasión de Snape.

El suelo de la habitación estaba totalmente enmoquetado. El centro lo ocupaban varios sillones de color verde oscuro, el color de slytherin, y algunas mesas, las cuales estaban repletas decenas de libros abiertos amontonados unos sobre otros. Muchos otros estaban esparramados por los suelos.

El maestro de pociones andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, consultando todos los libros posibles y tomando anotaciones en un pergamino de todos aquellos hechizos que consideraba que serían de gran utilidad durante la guerra que inevitablemente se avecinaba. Sobretodo ponía especial interés en hallar aquellos que fuesen desconocidos para la gran mayoría de personas del mundo mágico.

Había estado tan concentrado en su búsqueda que la tarde se le había pasado volando, casi sin percatarse. Sólo quedaban 15 minutos para su próxima clase. Recogió apresuradamente todo el material, guardó el pergamino que había escrito en sus trajes y abandonó la habitación rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho del director del castillo, dos personas ultimaban los preparativos para su habitual sesión de cotilleo semanal. Ésta se había convertido en todo un ritual a lo largo de las últimas semanas: cerrar e insonorizar concienzudamente la habitación, llenar la mesa de cantidades industriales de comida, esconder las orejas extensibles lo mejor posible y acomodarse en los habituales sillones morados dispuestos a escuchar, durante un día más, todo lo que ocurriese.

Esa hora era el momento que tanto Albus Dumbledore como Minerva McGonagall más disfrutaban a lo largo de toda la semana. Y es que ambos esperaban ansiosamente durante 7 días solo para vivir esos momentos. Después de todo se trataba de su última gran obra maestra la que estaba en juego y no pensaban dejar ni el más mínimo detalle al azar, al menos al principio. Luego, cuando las cosas avanzasen, ellos serían los primeros en mostrarse encantados de tener que apartarse para poder dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja y, de esa forma, dejar que la relación pudiese avanzar en _todos_ sus ámbitos.

Tras el primer mes de clases ambos estaban realmente felices con los resultados obtenidos. Era cierto que aún no se había dado ningún paso en la tan ansiada relación, pero tanto Snape como Potter parecían estar venciendo todas sus hostilidades. Ese era el paso más difícil y, posiblemente, más largo de conseguir.

Harry debería dejar atrás todo el odio que durante los siete años que había vivido en el castillo había ido acumulando hacia el injusto y cruel maestro de pociones; aquel hombre que le había intentado humillar y hacer la vida imposible desde el primer día que llegó a esa escuela.

Severus, a su vez, debería olvidar la figura de James Potter y al resto de merodeadores, y todo lo que éstos le habían hecho sufrir durante sus años de colegio. Debería aprender a diferenciar a Harry de su padre y darse cuenta de que, aunque ambos compartiesen apellido y aspecto físico, se trataba de personas completamente diferentes. Además, también tendría que olvidar todos los prejuicios acumulados acerca del famoso y mimado salvador del mundo mágico para así, poder conocer a la persona que se encontraba bajo ese título.

Para gran regocijo de los entrometidos adultos, parecía que la gran pasión que maestro y alumno sentían hacia la defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba logrando su objetivo.

Con todos estos pensamientos optimistas, el risueño director y la cotilla maestra de Transformaciones se dispusieron a escuchar, una tarde más, a través de la enorme chimenea de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Toc, Toc, Toc!!!

Unos tímidos toques golpearon la puerta que daba acceso a la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Buenos tardes a todos. Adelante, pasen – dijo el maestro a los alumnos que se agolpaban tras ésta.

Los chicos le devolvieron educadamente el saludo a medida que iban entrando en la improvisada aula. Ya no se sentían tan intimidados ante la presencia del hombre como al principio, aunque el profesor continuaba inspirándoles respeto. Lástima que no se comportase igual durante las odiosas clases de pociones, en las que continuaba siendo el mismo tirano de siempre.

Snape se acercó a la única mesa que había en la habitación y depositó el pergamino que anteriormente había guardado en su túnica. A continuación comenzó a reproducirlo varias veces hasta que hubiese uno para cada alumno.

- Al acabar la sesión de hoy cada uno de ustedes deberá coger un pergamino y estudiarlo para la siguiente clase. – informó Severus a los alumnos, mirándolos de forma que, quedase bien claro, no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados. Hasta ahora las clases del ED siempre habían sido prácticas.

- En éste encontrarán todas las maldiciones que hemos estudiado hasta ahora – prosiguió el profesor de pociones – junto con otras nuevas que comenzaremos a estudiar a partir de hoy. Verán que muchas de ellas son prácticamente desconocidas por la mayoría de magos, lo cual les dará una valiosa ventaja sobre su oponente en un duelo. El efecto sorpresa resulta de gran utilidad si se sabe aprovechar convenientemente, aunque los hechizos en si no sean realmente potentes.

Todos le agradecían interiormente el esfuerzo que sabían se estaba tomando, aunque éste no demostrase su interés en la materia abiertamente. Algunos de los muchachos se atrevieron a mostrarle una tímida sonrisa, muestra silenciosa de su gratitud. El maestro no dijo nada más. Aún así, los chicos habían comenzado a conocerlo un poco mejor a lo largo de las semanas y sabían que él también estaba realmente satisfecho con el interés y empeño que todos ponían en esas clases.

Harry había observado atentamente a Snape tras su disputa verbal ocurrida al final de la primera sesión del ED. Parecía que el hombre había asumido como un reto personal el lograr que todos sobreviviesen a la guerra que inevitablemente se avecinaba. Después de lo ocurrido a finales del año anterior en el Ministerio de Magia, lo cual era de conocimiento público, ya nadie dudaba del regreso de Lord Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho tanto Albus como Minerva se miraban algo aburridos sentados en sus cómodos sillones morados.

- Ya va siendo hora de avanzar un poco, ¿no crees, Minerva? – le preguntó el anciano sonriendo pícaramente.

- La verdad es que ya han tenido suficiente tiempo para conocerse e incluso han comenzado a limar sus asperezas... – dijo la mujer pensativamente, intentando imaginar diversas posibles artimañas para que la historia continuase avanzando.

Ambos se miraron perversamente a los ojos mientras sus pupilas brillaban intensamente.

- Pero, ¿cómo haremos ahora para unirlos? – reflexionó en voz alta la maestra de transformaciones.

El director de Hogwarts sonrió inocentemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con travesura. Miró intensamente a la mujer, acentuando aún más su sonrisa. A continuación se levantó del sillón y acercó su mano a un pequeño saquito verde del que cogió un puñado de polvos flu. Con suma precaución los arrojó a la enorme chimenea de la habitación y, cuidadosamente, asomó su cabeza en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Observó como los alumnos comenzaban a abandonar la sala y, sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia, sacó su varita de su túnica. Seguidamente buscó a Potter con la mirada, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto. Afortunadamente el muchacho se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación recogiendo su mochila. Sonrió maliciosamente y apuntó a ésta. Un rayo azul salió de la varita de Albus Dumbledore e impactó en el centro de la mochila que el muchacho acababa de cargar a su espalda.

- Necesitan algo de intimidad – dijo tranquilamente el anciano a Minerva como toda explicación a la acción que acababa de hacer y, sin más, volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en el cómodo sillón morado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron y Hermione se disponían a salir del aula, los últimos, cuando la mochila del moreno se rompió repentinamente, cayendo todo lo que contenía al suelo: pergaminos, libros, tinta... Sus dos amigos hicieron una tentativa de agacharse para ayudarle a recogerlo todo pero éste negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias chicos, pero no hace falta. Ya lo recojo yo todo – dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a guardarlo todo en su mochila.

- Te esperaremos en la sala común, Harry. Ron y tú aún no habéis acabado los deberes de encantamientos - replicó la castaña a su amigo recordándole que no pensaba dejar a los chicos acostarse esa noche hasta que hubieran finalizado todas las tareas que debían entregar al día siguiente.

Potter bufó con resignación y prosiguió con su tarea de recogerlo todo mientras observaba a sus amigos desaparecer tras la puerta.

Harry y Snape se quedaron solos en la sala. El profesor de pociones se encontraba de espaldas al muchacho reparando con su varita todos y cada uno de los estropicios causados por los hechizos desviados por sus alumnos durante la clase.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Un grito desgarrador retumbó de pronto en la sala, rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Severus Snape se giró inmediatamente buscando el origen de aquel aullido. Lo que vio lo hizo palidecer. Harry se encontraba en el aula, arrodillado en el suelo y con las manos apretando fuertemente su cicatriz en un vano intento de aliviar el fuerte dolor que sentía. Ésta sangraba.

- Voldemort está enfadado. Muy enfadado – susurró con dificultad el asustado muchacho mirando directamente en las profundidades de esas orbes negras.

El profesor de pociones corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pálido muchacho. Durante las reuniones con la Orden había oído hablar de la conexión que compartían Potter y el Señor Oscuro e incluso él, durante el año anterior, había podido comprobarlo cuando el chico tuvo la visión de la serpiente atacando al señor Weasley. Aún así, siempre había pensado que el moreno se dedicaba a exagerar todo aquello para intentar llamar la atención, como el niño mimado y malcriado que era. Jamás había pensado que aquello fuese más que alguna simple visión de vez en cuando. Pero allí estaba su alumno y él podía ver, con sus propios ojos, como aquello que Dumbledore siempre le había dicho y él no había creído era cierto.

- ¿Profesor? – dijo Harry débilmente, mientras intentaba, inútilmente, levantarse del suelo. Pero volvió a caer.

Al escuchar su voz Severus salió de su ensimismamiento y se agachó frente al dolorido muchacho. Su mano asió con cuidado, aunque firmemente, su brazo derecho para ayudarlo a levantarse. Fue en aquel momento cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Verde y negro. Negro y verde.

Snape vio en aquellas verdes esmeraldas un profundo dolor y soledad que el chico había guardado y escondido celosamente en su interior, en lo más profundo de su alma, en un intento desesperado de que nadie se diese cuenta de su sufrimiento. Desde la muerte de Sirus, su padrino, esos sentimientos no habían hecho nada más que aumentar. Era el mismo dolor y soledad que él había sentido durante tantos años a lo largo de su vida y que, tan bien, había aprendido a ocultar con el paso del tiempo.

Harry, en cambio, comprobó que aquello que había creído ver en la primera clase del ED era cierto. Delante suyo no se encontraba el temible profesor de pociones, sino una persona que sólo intentaba proteger a sus alumnos del terrible mundo exterior, de aquel mundo que a él le había herido tanto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, olvidados del tiempo y el lugar donde se encontraban. Incluso de quienes eran. En aquel momento nada importaba, sólo existían ellos dos. Ambos se veían reflejados en los ojos del otro. Snape soltó lentamente el brazo del muchacho y, despacio, acercó su mano a la frente del chico. Con el dedo acarició suavemente la sangrante cicatriz, resiguiendo su contorno. Harry simplemente cerró los ojos suspirando suavemente, sintiendo en esa leve caricia todo el amor que nunca antes nadie le había dado.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, demasiado. Lentamente, sin que ninguno lo notase, sus cabezas comenzaron a acercarse. Sus respiraciones rozando suavemente la cara del otro, entremezclándose. Sus miradas en ningún momento desconectaron. El estómago de Harry empezó a sentir un terrible miedo y cosquilleo mientras veía como el rostro de su profesor se acercaba. Sus finos labios acercándose inevitablemente a los suyos sin que pudiese, ni quisiese, hacer nada para evitarlo. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos...

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho del director Hogwarts Albus y Minerva observaban atentamente la escena, ambos al borde de un ataque cardíaco, mientras veían como después de tantos esfuerzos por fin su plan comenzaba a generar sus frutos.

Hacía algunos minutos que, al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de la sala, ambos habían sacado sus cabezas por la enorme chimenea. Ninguno había sido capaz de resistir la tentación. La curiosidad había podido más que la prudencia y no habían podido, ni querido, evitar el impulso de observar y cotillear desde la primera fila ¡¡¡no iban a perderse a esos dos por nada del mundo!!!

En estos momentos ambos se encontraban sentados en el bordillo de sus asientos, temblando de emoción. Los ojos brillantes, abiertos como platos, mientras veían como Severus y Harry se acercaban lentamente. Sus corazones palpitando fuertemente dentro de sus cabezas. Las manos aferradas fuertemente a los costados de los sillones.

Cuando Harry cerró los ojos Minerva, sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó más hacia la chimenea en un intento desesperado de no perderse el más mínimo detalle, cuando...

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

La profesora de transformaciones calló estrepitosamente al suelo entre un gran estruendo. En un intento de parar su caída se agarro a lo primero que pilló, la larga barba de Albus Dumbledore, el cual tampoco pudo evitar acabar tirado sobre el suelo de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ruido sobresaltó a las dos personas que se encontraban ensimismadas en la Sala de los Menesteres, cortando repentinamente la magia del momento. Ambos se apartaron precipitadamente y desviaron sus miradas.

Harry se levantó de un salto y dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo. En aquel momento las racholas de la habitación le parecían la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, tenía la boca completamente seca y su respiración estaba completamente agitada. Notaba como un calor subía por todo su cuerpo para quedarse en su cara. Debía estar completamente ruborizado. No comprendía que demonios le estaba pasando, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y metió todo el material que se le había caído al suelo desordenadamente en su mochila. Salió corriendo como un rayo de la enorme habitación.

- Adiós profesor – balbuceó sin aliento mirando hacia la salida de la sala, como si tras la puerta se encontrara la tan ansiada salvación.

Snape se quedó mirando la espectacular salida del muchacho. Nunca había visto a nadie salir corriendo de esa manera. Parecía como si el mismísimo Voldemort se hubiera aparecido en el lugar dispuesto a matarle de una vez por todas.

El profesor de pociones se quedó contemplando varios minutos la salida, pensativo. No se explicaba que era lo que le había sucedido con su alumno. Durante unos instantes creyó verse reflejado en aquellas verdes esmeraldas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sintió tan solo. Creyó ver que había alguien que lo comprendía y sentía igual que él.

- _Tonterías -_ pensó.

Una extraña sensación invadía el cuerpo del temido maestro, en concreto algo extraño le ocurría a su estómago. Era un sentimiento tan olvidado para él que era incapaz de identificarlo.

- _Debe ser culpa de la comida de esos malditos elfos domésticos_ – pensó. Seguro que habría sido Dobby, el entrometido elfo gran fan de Harry Potter. ¿Cómo podía Albus haberle contratado? Bueno, después de todo le había aceptado a él cuando ya creía no tener a nadie.

Harry corría por los pasillos del castillo, subiendo interminables escaleras y girando por los corredores hasta que creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de su maestro, en un lugar donde a éste no se le pudiese ocurrir buscarle.

Entró en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, el lugar donde se encontraba Myrtle la llorona, y se recostó sobre la puerta Suspiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

_- ¿Qué demonios había sucedido en aquella sala? -_ se preguntaba el muchacho sin saber dar respuesta al montón de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados que invadían su cuerpo en ese momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡Lo estropeaste todo, Minerva!!! – exclamó Albus Dumbledore enfurruñado mirando indignado a la maestra, al mismo tiempo que hacia pucheros, algo irreal en un hombre de su edad.

McGonagall le miró entre dolida y apenada. Ella también se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Sabía que había echado a perder una gran oportunidad. Ahora tendrían que volver a estrujarse las neuronas para maquinar algo.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. – contestó la mujer cabizbaja.

El director la miró atentamente varios minutos, enfadado, pero viendo la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Suspiro.

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- le ofreció sonriendo de nuevo, como quien ofrece su mayor tesoro.

- Si, gracias – le contestó ella, tendiendo su mano hacia él para que le diese la golosina que, según Dumbledore, la animaría.

Ambos desenvolvieron lentamente el envoltorio de su caramelo mientras miraban hacia la chimenea con resignación.

Había estado tan cerca.....

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Continuo?_

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que mi inspiración sufrió una grave crisis y cuando por fin consigo escribir el capítulo va el ordenador y se me escacharra ¡¡¡borrando mi capi!!! _

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Me animan mucho a continuar con la historia. Espero que este capítulo también os guste._

_Reviews_

_Besitos XXX_


	5. nota

Esto es solo una pequeña nota.

Lo primero de todo quería pediros perdón, ya que se que llevo bastantes semanas sin actualizar (creo que un mes). Sólo quería decir que no he abandonado la historia. Ya encontré a mi musa, la até y la amordacé en mi cuarto, y me puse a escribir el inicio del siguiente capítulo.

También quería daros las gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, sobretodo a los que me habéis dejado comentarios animándome a continuar. No sabéis la alegría que me da cada vez que veo un review de alguien. También me han servido para inspirarme en el siguiente capítulo, así que veréis como muchas de las ideas que algunas me habéis sugerido aparecerán.

En enero, después de las fiestas, volveré otra vez a actualizar.

¡Ah! **Feliz navidad a todos**

Besitos

Katya


	6. Volver a empezar

**Katsu-dark: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mil perdones, se que me merezco todos los maleficios del mundo pero es que el capítulo se negaba y yo estaba falta de inspiración al principio. Espero que no te decepcione. ¡Yo también quiero que esos dos se besen de una vez! Pero hasta ahora se han negado... aunque para eso estoy yo (sonrisa maliciosa). Tranquila, que prometo intentar hacer avances entre esos dos pronto. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Amazona Verde: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Si, tienes razón, esos dos vejetes lo estropearon todo ahora que Harry y Sev por fin estaban a punto de caer... Pero es que no podía dejar que todo fuese tan sencillo sino¿dónde estaría la diversión? Creo que mi lado malvado está saliendo a la luz con este fic, xd. En fin, que le vamos a hacer, habrá que ponerse otra vez a estrujarse las neuronas y volver a maquinar algo, aunque en realidad ya lo tengo pensado. La próxima locura de los vejetes aparece en el siguiente capítulo. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**TercySScloe: **¡Gracias x el comentario¡¡¡No sabes tú bien lo peligrosos que son esos dos! No se me había ocurrido pensar en ellos como en la prensa rosa, jajajaj, pero tienes razón, los dos son unos cotillas insaciables y encima de lo más descarados, xd. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Lo de los ojos extensible no se me había ocurrido, aunque es una buena idea. Lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos, a ver si puedo incluirlo en la historia. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Megumi Gabbiani: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Como ves he regresado y cumplido mi palabra. Soy muy lenta escribiendo pero no pienso dejar el fic a medias aunque enloquezca en el intento. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por la felicitación de año nuevo en el comentario. Espero que todo te haya ido muy bien durante estos meses. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**Mercedes: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y tranquila que no pienso abandonarlo. Prometí acabarlo y lo haré, aunque tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia. La inspiración tardó en llegar pero por fin está de vuelta. Espero que el capi no te decepcione. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Amaranta Riddle: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Si, review corto pero claro. Como ves estoy de vuelta otra vez y con ganas de continuar con la historia. Soy lenta escribiendo así que un poquito de paciencia. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Irirsa Seli: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Me hizo mucha ilusión tu review, no solo por el hecho de que te guste la historia en si, sino por que te gusta mi manera de escribir y expresar los sentimientos y situaciones. Hasta ahora nadie me había dicho eso. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Edysev: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Se que me merezco todos los cruciatus del mundo, pero no seas cruel conmigo, que ya he vuelto a la tarea. Me alegra que te hiciera reir el capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo consiga, aunque creo que no es muy cómico. Ya me dirás. ¡Yo también quiero besito! Lo digo siempre y la gente no me cree. No soy yo, es que Sev y Harry se niegan, pero yo pongo todo mi empeño, jajajaja. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**Katyamph: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Aquí estoy continuando el fic, que no pensaba dejarla ahí, no soy tan cruel. Sobre mi musa no te preocupes, que anda atada a la pata de la cama y torturada a comer caramelos de limón hasta que se comporte decentemente. Lo del nombre de Katya la verdad es que no me imagino llamándome de otra forma en internet. Ya no es cuestión de que me guste o no... simplemente es mi nombre. Me lo puse la primera vez que me conecté en un ordenador... y mira por donde ahí se quedó. Ah, encontré a una chica que se llama así realmente, no veas que gracia me hizo. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**katya-snape-love: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Mil veces perdón, pero aquí estoy de nuevo al ataque así que no seas muy cruel conmigo ¿vale? Soy lenta escribiendo y demasiado perfeccionista para mi salud mental. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Si es que yo ya había actualizado ayer! Pero luego lo miré y se me subió mal el capítulo... así que lo borré y ahora vuelvo a subirlo otra vez. Espero que esta vez si que si...Odio fanfiction a la hora de actualizar, me da muchos problemas. Pues eso, que aquí está por fin. Espero que te guste y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Besitos y gracias por leer.

* * *

**

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos/as vosotros/as por la infinita paciencia que habéis tenido durante estos meses que no he podido actualizar. Os agradezco de corazón todos los ánimos que me habéis dado para que continuara con la historia.****

* * *

ESTOY PENSANDO CAMBIAR EL RAITING DE LA HISTORIA A PG-13 EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ya que releyendo los capítulos anteriores clasificarla como R me parece un poco exagerado (si alguien no está de acuerdo que me lo diga, por supuesto, que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas).**

**Habrá capítulos de temática más fuerte. No tengo escrita la historia, sino que voy publicando al ritmo que voy escribiendo, pero puedo asegurar que como mínimo habrá un lemon (no se si uno o cuantos, pero lo prometido es deuda). AVISARÉ EN EL CAPÍTULO CORRESPONDIENTE PARA QUIEN NO QUIERA LEERLO, ya que no es necesario para entender la historia. Si los personajes viven o no después ya es otra cosa, XD.**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor.

**Autora: **Katya

**E-mail**: PG-13

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡qué espero que sean muchos!

**Avisos: **Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

**Nota: **Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

**

* * *

**

5

**VOLVER A EMPEZAR

* * *

**

_(En el capítulo anterior…)_

¡Lo estropeaste todo Minerva! - exclamó Albus Dumbledore enfurruñado mirando indignado a la maestra, al mismo tiempo que hacía pucheros, algo irreal en un hombre de su edad.

McGonagall le miró entre dolida y apenada. Ella también se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Sabía que había echado a perder una gran oportunidad. Ahora tendrían que volver a estrujarse las neuronas para maquinar algo.

Lo sé. Lo siento. - contestó la mujer, cabizbaja.

El director la miró atentamente varios minutos, enfadado, pero viendo la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Suspiró.

¿Un caramelo de limón? - le ofreció sonriendo de nuevo, como quien ofrece su mayor tesoro.

Si, gracias - le contestó ella, tendiendo su mano hacia él para que le diese la golosina que, según Dumbledore, la animaría.

Ambos desenvolvieron lentamente el envoltorio de su caramelo mientras miraban hacia la chimenea con resignación.

Había estado tan cerca …

_(Fin del capítulo anterior)_

>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>

Las semanas transcurrían rápida y rutinariamente en Hogwarts. Entre clases, comidas y horas de estudio los días pasaban velozmente para todos los residentes. Los fines de semana los alumnos mayores de 13 años podían visitar Hogsmeade (previa autorización de sus padres o tutores), lugar que dedicaban a divertirse y jugar libremente sin temor a recibir alguna reprimenda por parte de algún profesor o a ser castigados por Filch, el conserje.

Era un año tranquilo y con escasas riñas entre alumnos. Incluso parecía que las cuatro casas comenzaban a entenderse o, como mínimo, había una tregua que todos parecían respetar, incluso los slytherins. El cambio de actitud era debido al temor que todos sentían hacia la guerra que irremediablemente se avecinaba en el mundo mágico y ante la que todos habían convenido apoyarse entre si, incluso las serpientes, aunque éstas jamás lo admitirían. El miedo unía a todos durante su estancia en el castillo ante el temor de que Hogwarts, conocido objetivo de Lord Voldemort, pudiese ser atacado.

Y así fue como llegó el otoño al castillo, con sus habituales ráfagas de viento, bajada de las temperaturas e inesperadas lluvias. El suelo lucía cubierto de las típicas hojas secas que anuncian el cambio de estación, dando un bello aspecto a los terrenos del castillo, sobretodo al atardecer.

Tanto Severus como Harry, desde el incidente ocurrido tras la última clase del ED, se habían estado evitando, intentando no cruzarse por los pasillos de la escuela. Ambos se sentían incómodos en presencia del otro y concentraban todos sus esfuerzos en ignorarse mutuamente, como si la más leve cercanía con el otro pudiese contagiarles una terrible enfermedad que les causaría la muerte lenta y dolorosamente y para la que no hubiese ningún tipo de cura posible.

Habían cambiado el desprecio por la indiferencia, lo cual a ojos de los dos entrometidos vejetes significaba un retroceso en su tan ansiado objetivo.

Durante las clases de pociones, confiado con la seguridad que le daba el saber que no podía ser descubierto por el hombre al estar camuflado entre los pupitres del salón, Potter se dedicaba a observar meticulosamente cada gesto de su maestro. De hecho, se supone que todo buen alumno debe prestar atención a su profesor durante las explicaciones y eso era precisamente a lo que se dedicaba el chico, aunque no en el sentido habitual de la palabra y bajo la desconcertada mirada de Hermione, su mejor amiga, quien lo observaba con recelo ya que nunca antes lo había visto tan interesado en las clases impartidas en las mazmorras.

El moreno de ojos verdes sentía una gran curiosidad hacia el hombre que se escondía tras la máscara del espía de la Orden del fénix. Era un sentimiento muy intenso, algo que jamás había sentido hacia ninguna otra persona. Era una necesidad más allá de lo explicable. Necesitaba conocerlo todo acerca de Severus Snape, el temible maestro de pociones, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un profundo temor hacia lo que pudiese hallar en su ciega búsqueda.

Cuando finalizaban las clases de pociones Harry salía velozmente del aula. No quería volver a quedarse a solas con el hombre.

En las comidas era Severus quien observaba al muchacho. Sentado en la mesa de profesores se encontraba en un lugar privilegiado dentro del Gran Comedor desde donde poder ver perfectamente a todos los estudiantes, aunque durante esos días su mirada se centraba tan solo en uno de ellos: el pequeño gryffindor de ojos esmeraldas.

Lo ocurrido durante aquella tarde en la clase de defensa había despertado la curiosidad del ex-mortífago y, como espía y astuto slytherin que era, pensaba descubrir que era lo que se escondía tras la fachada del adorable gryffindor sin que nadie en aquella escuela se percatase de su interés en el muchacho.

¿Por qué el niño dorado se sentía tan triste y solo? Justamente él, el niño que vivió, conocido y venerado por toda la comunidad mágica, el niño mimado de Albus Dumbledore. Él, que tenía a los odiosos Weasley y a Granger velándolo todo el santo día. Incluso el Ministerio dedicaba a algunos de sus mejores aurores a asegurar la protección del bendito muchacho, después de que tras el incidente ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios hubiesen reconocido finalmente el regreso del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Durante las clases del ED, en cambio, ambos se ignoraban mutuamente, como si el otro no se encontrase presente en aquel lugar. Snape, en sus explicaciones, se dirigía siempre a la clase en general y durante sus correcciones individuales nunca hacía ningún comentario a Potter, lo que el chico agradecía. El muchacho, en cambio, se dedicaba a mirar atentamente lo limpios y relucientes que estaban sus zapatos y a practicar los hechizos en silencio.

Nada de esto pasaba desapercibido para Albus Dumbledore ni para Minerva McGonagall, quienes parecían ser los únicos en todo Hogwarts que se habían dado cuenta de la enorme tensión existente entre esos dos.

>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>

Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana cuando, después de un ajetreado día, dos inquietas personas finalmente conseguían escabullirse del resto del personal para celebrar una reunión en un amplio despacho situado en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo.

La mujer se hallaba junto a la ventana de la habitación, observando el oscuro paisaje que se entreveía a esas horas de la noche y lo hermosa que lucía la luna, rodeada de estrellas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? - se lamentaba Minerva, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido.

Albus suspiró con resignación. Cogió su varita, conjuró una silla frente a su escritorio para la dama y se dejó caer en su asiento, abatido.

¡Estamos peor que al principio! - exclamó la gata desesperada - Antes al menos se odiaban e insultaban, pero ahora simplemente se ignoran, como si el otro no existiera. ¡Así no hay manera!

El director observó a Fawkes. El fénix dormía placidamente en su percha.

Cierto - dijo Albus pensativo, mirando con reproche a la gata.

Si...- titubeó - pero sabíamos que no sería sencillo unir a esos dos cabezotas. - dijo Minerva en un intento de defenderse de la acusadora mirada de su compañero - Lamentarnos por lo ocurrido no arreglará las cosas.

Lo se Minerva - exclamó el director acariciándose suavemente la barba, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando las cosas no funcionaban como deseaba.

Ambos suspiraron dramáticamente.

La maestra de Transformaciones cogió una de las dos olvidadas tazas de te que había sobre la mesa del director, echó una cucharada de azúcar y le dio un sorbo. Gimió derrotada. Seguidamente posó sus ojos en el pequeño objeto mientras movía la cuchara en círculos, lentamente, mirando el remolino que formaba el líquido en el centro del vaso, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Albus, en cambio, paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, dando vueltas en círculos, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza en un intento de trazar un nuevo y descabellado plan. Desde lo ocurrido en la última sesión del ED no habían vuelto a intervenir y esos dos parecían incapaces de hacer nada por si solos y de entender lo que a ojos del vejete era tan evidente: que se necesitaban y complementaban a la perfección.

Debemos encontrar algo que tengan en común, algún hobbie... - sugirió Minerva.

Eso ya lo hicimos la vez anterior - la interrumpió - Ambos adoran la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por eso el ED era la mejor opción para que se conocieran y olvidasen sus diferencias, pero después de lo sucedido... - respondió, suspirando, dejando la frase a medias.

>>Lo que debemos hacer es intentar que hablen de lo ocurrido, pero sin forzarlos a ello, que parezca casual... - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al tiempo que se sentaba tras su escritorio y sacaba un caramelo del bolsillo de su túnica.

Pero ¿cómo? - inquirió Minerva.

El anciano elevó y bajó los hombros cansadamente, en un claro gesto de que no tenía ni idea.

>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>

Jueves.

Aquella tarde había nuevamente sesión del ED.

Albus y Minerva, resignados con el hecho de que tanto Severus como Harry ni siquiera se dignaran a mirarse durante las lecciones decidieron no espiar aquella tarde. ¿Qué diversión tenía cotillear cuando no pasaba nada comprometido entre ellos? Eso solo lograba deprimirlos. En vez de eso decidieron dedicar esa hora a algo más fructífero: buscar algo que pudiera romper la tensión entre esos dos cabezotas y que sirviese para para poder unirlos de una maldita vez. ¡Es que no sabían hacer nada por si solos! Sus neuronas empezaban a sobrecalentarse por el exceso de trabajo al que eran sometidas.

Los chicos se dirigían hacia la Sala de los Menesteres emocionados. Las clases con Snape estaban resultando realmente interesantes. Cada día aprendían un nuevo hechizo más poderoso que el de la anterior sesión, aunque ante todo el maestro les enseñaba prudencia y astucia. Debían evitar las situaciones de duelo o lucha contra mortífagos. No se trataba de demostrar quien era el más poderoso o quien tenía un mayor conocimiento de magia, sino de sobrevivir.

¡Vamos Harry¡Date prisa! - dijo Hermione emocionada.

¡Llegaremos tarde! - añadió Ron empujándolo bruscamente fuera de la Torre Gryffindor.

El chico miró a su amigo incrédulamente. Incluso el pelirrojo adoraba aquellas clases impartidas por el ex-mortífago. Suspiró resignado. Al parecer no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar ver al hombre ya que, literalmente, sus amigos se encargaban de arrastrarlo hacia él.

>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>

Maldiciones imperdonables - pronunció Snape alto y claro, posicionándose en el centro de la sala - Debo suponer que como mínimo las conocen ¿verdad?- añadió.

Las estudiamos en nuestro cuarto año - contestó Hermione sin pedir permiso para hablar. Hacía semanas que Snape les había dado plena libertad para expresar sus opiniones, aunque en realidad lo que había hecho el maestro era amenazarlos con hechizarlos sino lo hacían, algo que advirtió mirando fijamente a los ojos a Neville Longbottom.

Bien. ¿Pueden explicarme cuántas hay?

Son tres, profesor - respondió Seamus - _Imperius_, _cruciatus_ y _Avada Kadavra_.

¿Nada más¿Eso es todo lo que saben? Me decepcionan - dijo el hombre, provocándolos. Después de todo eran _gryffindors_.

El _imperius_ sirve para dominar la voluntad de una persona - respondió Hermione altiva, sintiéndose ofendida - Se utiliza para hacer que una persona actúe y hable como quien utiliza la maldición quiera y así tener total control sobre ella. Se la puede hacer saltar por la ventana, ahogarse... La persona no actúa por voluntad propia sino obligada por el hechizo. Hay muy pocos magos que sean capaces de resistirse a ella - añadió orgullosa, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien era bien sabido por todos que si podía.

El _avada kadavra _es la maldición asesina. - dijo Cho.

Snape elevó una ceja, en una clara invitación a que continuase con la explicación.

Eh... - balbuceó la chica - Es un rayo verde que sale de la varita y cuando te toca te mata.

Varios alumnos se taparon la boca intentando disimular las risitas. Severus resopló molesto ante la "habilidad lingüística" de su alumna.

No hay manera de interceptarla y no tiene contrahechizo posible. - añadió Snape, completando la explicación - Produce la muerte instantánea.

>>¿Longbottom?

El _cruciatus_ - dijo Neville mirando fijamente lo relucientes que estaban las baldosas del suelo - produce un terrible dolor a quien lo padece, como si millones de finas cuchillas se te clavasen por todo el cuerpo, arrancándote la piel. Lo usan los mortífagos para torturar. - susurró lenta y tristemente el muchacho. - Si se usa prolongadamente sobre una persona la hace enloquecer - añadió tristemente.

Todos los presentes le miraron con lástima, excepto Snape, y Harry creyó ver una nota de orgullo hacia el tembloroso muchacho en las profundidades de esas orbes negras. Era bien conocido por todo el mundo mágico lo sucedido a los Longbottom en la primera guerra.

Bien - dijo Severus - Veo que conocen bastante bien los efectos de las maldiciones. Ahora aprenderán a utilizarlas.

Los estudiantes palidecieron dramáticamente. Todos abrieron los ojos enormemente, incrédulos, alarmados, mientras miraban con temor al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos. ¿De verdad Severus Snape les estaba pidiendo que se pusieran a lanzar cruciatus unos a otros?

¡No! - exclamó Granger, expresando la opinión de todos.

Si quieren sobrevivir deben aprender a defenderse - susurró peligrosamente el ex-mortífago - Deben aprender todo lo que sus enemigos conocen para saber como protegerse de ellos. Lo desconocido solo aumenta el miedo innecesariamente.

Pero... - dijo Neville tembloroso.

¡No las necesitamos para defendernos! - protestó testarudamente la chica - ¡Sólo sirven para matar y por eso solo las usan los mortífagos! - dijo horrorizada.

Harry permanecía atento a todo lo que ocurría pero sin participar en la conversación. Interiormente sabía que Snape tenía razón. Debían conocerlas para saber hacerles frente. Eso no implicaba que luego las fuesen a utilizar aunque... si la vida de algún amigo estuviese en peligro...

Después de todo estaban en una guerra y tal y como dice un dicho muggle _"En el amor y en la guerra todo vale"._

Sta. Granger - dijo Snape, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico dorado - Si el Sr. Weasley hubiese sido herido por la maldición _Lentis desangrarus _¿qué haría? - la interrogó mirándola duramente a los ojos, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

>>¿Le dejaría morir lentamente, desangrándose durante horas, agonizando y suplicando, o preferiría que muriera de forma rápida y sin sentir dolor alguno?

La chica lo miró pensativa, analizando las palabras dichas por el maestro, dejando que éstas penetrasen en su mente y sopesando una respuesta. Para aquella maldición en concreto aún la medimagia no había encontrado ningún hechizo que pudiese combatirla.

Yo... - balbuceó.

El final es el mismo para el Sr. Weasley - la interrumpió Snape - Él muere, pero usted tiene la posibilidad de elegir como.

¿Por que tengo que morir yo? - susurró molesto Ron a su amigo - ¿Es que no había nadie más aquí a quien poder usar de ejemplo? - se quejó.

Harry sonrió con sorna.

Si Ron, hay más gente, pero ninguno de ellos tan efectivo con Hermione como tú. - dijo burlón.

¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el chico, confuso.

¿Yo? - respondió el moreno inocentemente. - Nada, solo que Hermione te adora ¿no? Somos amigos desde el principio y ella no querría que nada malo te ocurriese.

¡Claro que no! - contestó- ¡Yo tampoco querría que le pasase nada a ella!

¿Ves? Solo amigos.

Ron miró molesto a su amigo. Había algo que no alcanzaba a entender en esa conversación y eso no le gustaba, por lo que decidió preguntar...

Estoy esperando Sta. Granger - dijo Snape interrumpiendo la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los dos chicos.

Supongo que... - balbuceó Hermione - No querría verlo sufrir - dijo aturdida, sin acabar de creer lo que sus palabras implicaban.

Severus volvió a su lugar en el centro del aula.

Bien. Veo que entienden el punto de todo esto. Como ven hay muchos hechizos igual de dañinos o peores que las maldiciones imperdonables. Lo único que los diferencia de ellas es que están permitidos por el Ministerio de Magia, pero eso no los hace menos temibles ni inofensivos - dijo poniendo fin a la lección.

La tensión reinaba en el aula. Todos entendían lo que el profesor estaba intentando explicarles, pero no resultaba fácil asimilar el hecho de que quizás muchos de ellos no sobrevivirían a la guerra y que quienes lo hiciesen tendrían que matar.

Para el próximo día quiero una redacción donde expliquen cuando sería lícito usar un _cruciatus_ y un _imperius_ y que lo justifiquen con dos ejemplos, uno para cada maldición. El _avada kadrava _ya nos lo ha justificado hoy la Sta. Granger.

Los alumnos recogieron sus mochilas y salieron del aula silenciosamente, intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido, consternados y pensativos, pero sabiendo que acababan de aprender una lección muy importante.

>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>

¡Lo tengo!- gritó repentinamente McGonagall, emocionada.

Los dos vejetes habían pasado toda la tarde encerrados en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Tan solo habían abandonado la estancia para bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar, tras lo cual habían vuelto rápidamente a la habitación para pensar en una solución. Las situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas, había dicho Albus momentos antes de dirigirse al salón. Y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el tiempo corría en su contra. Había que hacer algo cuanto antes.

¡Lo tengo! - volvió a exclamar la maestra - ¡Es perfecto¡¡¡Esta vez no fallará!

El anciano la miró emocionado y sonriente, sus ojos destelleando con felicidad contenida. La curiosidad lo corrompía ¿En qué habría pensado ahora su alocada compañera de juegos? Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar una mano le agarró fuertemente de la larga barba obligándolo a levantarse de la silla. McGonagall lo había agarrado fuertemente y tiraba de él fuera de la habitación, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo mientras reía como una colegiala.

¡Auch! - se quejó Albus.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Continúo?

Corto aquí el capítulo porque sino no actualizo nunca.

De tanto pensar el capítulo no se si al final me salió un churro... y es que realmente no me acaba de gustar. Las clases del ED van a matarme un día de estos. No tengo ni idea de que inventarme para la siguiente sesión. Será que en el fondo me gusta complicarme las cosas...

Yo quería que ya pasase algo entre esos dos como merecido regalo a todas vosotras después de la larga espera, pero los personajes se negaron rotundamente (a Harry y Severus no les hace ninguna gracia). Así que nada, me he tenido que aliar con los vejetes para tramar artimañas y demás... Os mantendré informadas. XD

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta que yo también tengo obsesión con los caramelos de limón. ¡Creo que los puse en todos los capítulos!

Gracias a todos/as por los comentarios. Me han animado mucho a continuar con la historia.

Reviews, ya sabéis, cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

Besitos

(Lunes, 9 de mayo del 2005)


	7. Preparativos y consecuencias

**Esmerald:** ¡Gracias x el comentario! Aquí tienes la continuación que, aunque poco a poco, sigo escribiendo la historia y actualizando siempre que puedo. ¿Te dejé con la intriga? Eso me alegra porque quiere decir que te gusta el fic. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**OSCURIDADGIRL: **¡Hola Anita¡Gracias x el comentario! Ya sé que siempre me lees aunque no dejes comentario, jajaja. Sip, se que tardo muchísimo en actualizar, pero ya me conoces... soy demasiado perfeccionista, aunque luego el capi resulte un fiasco. Espero que haya conseguido que perdones a McGonagall después de lo que sucede en este capi y ya no tengas pensamientos homicidas con ella, jajaja. Supongo que el final te gustará, aunque no pasa tanto como tú querrías. Besitos y gracias x leer y aguantarme.

**Marla: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Sé que mucha gente creía que había abandonado el fic, pero no es así. Lo que ocurre es que tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir y cada vez me cuesta más montar la historia porque pasan más cosas y quiero que todo quede coherente y creíble. También intento hacer los capis mucho más largos. ¿Que será lo que se le ocurrió a Minerva? Solo tienes que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo pero es una travesura que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome en mi cabecita. Espero que te guste. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**CotedeLupin: **¡Gracias x el comentario! La pregunta del final es para saber vuestra opinión... porque sino ¿cómo sé si alguien está leyendo esta locura mía o si solo me gusta a mí? Me hizo tu feliz tu review cuando dices que te hacen feliz estos dos cabezotas, jaja. Me alegra que te guste la historia. En este capi encontraras pistas sobre la travesura que esos dos hicieron (aunque creo que me quedó demasiado fácil de adivinar) pero sobretodo las CONSECUENCIAS que eso tuvo... Y es que ya me estaba tardando mucho en hacer que algo sucediese entre Harry y Sev. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Sip, el anterior capítulo fue cortito, lo sé, pero no quería empezar la travesura y luego dejarla a medias, así que pensé que quedaba mejor así. Espero que la historia siga gustándote y este capi no te defraude. Besitos y gracias por leer.

**Merlin: **¡Gracias x el comentario! Bueno... admito que lo de las actualizaciones rápidas no es lo mío. Sé que tardé bastante pero por fin conseguí acabar este capítulo. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capi no te defraude. Besitos y gracias x leer.

**TercySScloe: **¡Gracias x el comentario¡Yo si que me alegro de volver a saber de ti! Creo que tengo comentario tuyo en TODOS los capítulos. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y sobretodo que tengas tanta paciencia... Sip, McGonagall lo fastidió todo en aquella ocasión... y es que sino fuera por ella estos dos ya se abrían liado hace tiempo. Pero no te preocupes que en este capi por fin sucede algo (tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber el que). ¿Chismosa roja y viejo verde? Jajajaja, no se me había ocurrido llamarlos así. ¿Cuál será la nueva travesura? En este capi tienes algunas pistas, aunque creo que finalmente me quedó demasiado fácil de adivinar. Besitos y gracias x leer.

* * *

**

* * *

Resumen:** Albus decide que las clases del ED continúen, pero con una pequeña modificación: Severus Snape será el profesor. 

**Autora: **Katya

**E-mail**: PG-13

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto, sólo sus reviews ¡qué espero que sean muchos!

**Avisos: **Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

**Nota: **Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

* * *

Quería explicar demasiadas cosas en este capítulo, así que para poder ordenar un poco todas las ideas que tenía en mi cabecita lo he dividido en dos trozos:

- Capítulo 6: Preparativos y consecuencias.

- Capítulo 7: Travesura

_**

* * *

** **

* * *

** _

**Resumen:** El antes y después de la travesura. Aparece Salazar Slytherin en escena y un misterioso animal del que Harry y Severus deberán hacerse cargo. (¡Ah¡Y hay besito, por fin!)

* * *

**

* * *

**

6

**PREPARATIVOS Y CONSECUENCIAS

* * *

**

**PREPARATIVOS:**

Ambos vejetes anduvieron varios minutos recorriendo los interminables pasillos de la escuela, entre risas contagiosas de la maestra de transformaciones y gemidos lastimeros de un aturdido Albus Dumbledore que no entendía nada de lo que hacía su alocada compañera. Finalmente llegaron frente a una puerta situada cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor. Minerva la abrió emocionada y entraron en el despacho de la jefa de los leones. El director sacó su varita del bolsillo de su hoy túnica amarillo limón y, apuntando hacia la entrada susurró un poderoso hechizo silenciador para asegurarse de no despertar a ningún alumno con sus ruidos, ya que sabía que cuando ambos se juntaban resultaban ser bastante escandalosos.

Al mismo tiempo, sin mediar palabra con el hombre, McGonagall se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y comenzó a abrir todos los armarios y cajones que allí había, revolviendo la ropa y esparciéndola por toda la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás buscando Minerva? - la interrogó Dumbledore.

La gata no hizo caso del director y siguió absorta en su tarea murmurando frases incoherentes.

- Esto no sirve... mmm... ¡ugh!... ¡aix mi cabeza!... mmm... ¡negro!... ¿Dónde estás escondida?...

Albus la miraba perplejo, confundido. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que buscaba tan desesperadamente dentro de aquel armario pero, conociéndola como lo hacía, seguro que nada bueno y es que las ideas de su compañera de travesuras siempre resultaban ser mucho más imaginativas y peligrosas que las suyas.

- ¡Si¡Lo encontré¡Aquí está¡Es perfecto! - gritó de pronto Minerva emocionada, sacando dos prendas negras del fondo del cajón de un viejo armario, abrazándolas con alegría y riendo al tiempo que daba vueltas emocionada por toda la habitación. El vejete comenzaba a cuestionarse la buena salud mental de su compañera.

Finalmente McGonagall se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para acercarse a Albus y enseñarle un par de sobrias túnicas negras.

- ¿Para que queremos eso? - preguntó el director con una clara muestra de decepción en el rostro. ¿Quién querría ponerse ese triste trozo de tela negra cuando había tantos y tan bellos colores?

Minerva acercó una de las prendas al cuerpo del anciano y la puso frente a éste, fingiendo como si la llevara puesta, intentando imaginarse como le quedaría. Observó atentamente al hombre durante unos segundos, evaluándolo pensativamente. Después lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Un poco pequeña... - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No pienso ponerme eso! - exclamó horrorizado el director.

- _Tunicus agrandare_ - dijo McGonagall apuntando con su varita a la túnica. Instantáneamente la prenda se hizo más grande, del tamaño ideal del director de Hogwarts.

- Minerva ¿me estás escuchando?- la cuestionó.

- Póntela - le dijo.

- Es negra - se quejó con un puchero el vejete, mirándola con ojitos de cordero. Sus ojos destelleaban lastimeramente, intentando infundir algo de compasión en su compañera.

- Por supuesto que es negra - le informó la mujer - De lo contrario nos reconocerían en el callejón Knockturn.

Dumbledore abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendido y temeroso, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Minerva, que estaba preparada para la reacción del hombre, lo cogió y lo empujó bruscamente dentro del cuarto de baño, ante la atónita mirada del director que no acababa de reaccionar ante esta nueva información. Minutos después regresó al dormitorio. Se le veía muy extraño vestido de negro, habituados como todos estaban a sus coloridas túnicas.

- Al menos déjame llevar puesto alguno de mis sombreros... - suplicó esperanzado Albus, viendo horrorizado el triste aspecto que presentaba ante el espejo.

- _Barbicus eliminarus _- exclamó la gata apuntando a la cara del anciano. Al instante su barba desapareció.

La mujer entonces lo observó, evaluándolo. Su dedo estaba sobre su boca, una expresión reflexiva en su rostro.

- No está mal... - dijo al tiempo que le ponía la capucha negra, cubriéndole de esta forma los risueños ojos que no tardarían en delatarle - Pero los magos oscuros tienen la piel muy pálida.

>>¡Dobby!

- ¿Si profesora McGonagall? - preguntó respetuosamente el elfo - Dobby está aquí para ayudar a la profesora McGonagall en lo que necesite. Dígale a Dobby lo que quiere y él se lo traerá. Dobby es un buen elfo y siempre obedece...

- Necesitamos harina - lo interrumpió Minerva, evitando así la pedorrata del elfo.

Con un suave "plop" el elfo desapareció. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando la pequeña criatura nuevamente estaba en la habitación, sonriente y feliz por haber cumplido tan eficientemente su tarea. En su mano traía un bote de harina de las cocinas.

- Dobby le trae la harina a la profesora McGonagall. ¿Necesitan algo más? A Dobby le gusta estar en Hogwarts y ser un elfo libre.

- No. Gracias.

- Bien. Entonces Dobby se va profesora McGonagall. Si necesitan algo no dude en llamar a Dobby. Dobby es un buen elfo y siempre obedece a los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts. A Dobby le gusta estar en Hogwarts y ser un elfo libre. Dobby se compra calcetines y sombreros con su dinero, pero Dobby trabaja mucho para merecerlo. Dobby no quiere más días libres como le dijo el profesor Dumbledore, porque Dobby no es un elfo vago...

- ¿Dobby? - lo interrumpió dulcemente la mujer.

- ¿Si profesora McGonagall?

- ¡FUERA!

Minerva se acercó a Albus con el bote de harina en sus manos, abrió la tapa y cogiendo un enorme puñado comenzó a espolvorearle la sustancia por toda la cara, el cuello y las manos. Cuando creyó que ya había embadurnado suficiente al vejete sonrió satisfecha.

- Perfecto - dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

A continuación cogió la otra túnica negra que reposaba olvidada sobre la cama de la habitación y se encerró en el baño.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó emocionada saliendo del lavabo, ya completamente disfrazada.

Ambos vejetes salieron sigilosamente del castillo, cuidando de que ni Filch ni la señora Norris los descubriesen. Una vez llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada al castillo subieron a una de las carrozas que allí había, esperándolos. Se encaminaron excitados hacia el callejón Knockturn, a toda prisa en medio de la negra noche. Debían estar de vuelta antes del amanecer, de modo de que nadie se percatase de su ausencia y con tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo antes de que ningún alumno ni profesor se levantara.

**

* * *

CONSECUENCIAS:**

Dumbledore, en contra de la opinión de Snape, había decidido dar el día libre a sus dos pequeños muchachos, el niño-que-vivió y el profesor de pociones. En consecuencia aquella mañana se podía ver al ex-mortífago y a Harry Potter caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a las mazmorras.

Severus iba delante del chico, sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el muchacho lo seguía, pero seguro de ello. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, su capa ondeando elegantemente tras él y una oscura y peligrosa mirada en su rostro que provocaba que los estudiantes que aparecían en su camino se alejasen velozmente de su persona temiendo que el hombre descargase su cólera sobre ellos. Tras él iba Harry, siguiéndolo a duras penas y cargando sobre sus hombros al pesado animal culpable de todos sus males. El chico tampoco parecía muy feliz con la situación, a juzgar por el enfado que reflejaba su rostro o por la fuerza con la que sus pies daban contra el suelo a cada paso.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Severus... creo que lo mejor sería que se quedara contigo, en tus habitaciones - sugirió el director de Hogwarts, observando pensativamente al animal que se hallaba ahora, tras el escándalo, medio adormilado en el pasillo que conducía al Gran Comedor._

_- Por supuesto. _

_- Quizás también podrías coger algo de su veneno cuando fuese necesario - añadió Albus, sabiendo que la mención de cualquier asunto que tuviese que ver con pociones complacería enormemente al maestro y, de paso, también ayudaría a allanar el terreno para la discusión que se avecinaba._

_- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Severus, complacido - Merlín sabe lo complicado y caro que es obtenerlo en cualquier tienda de Londres, pero es imprescindible para elaborar algunas de las pociones más poderosas que existen._

_- Bien, mi muchacho. Entonces está decido. _

_Muchos estudiantes miraron con envidia a su temido profesor de pociones, decepcionados. Si el animal se quedaba con aquel hombre... significaba que tendrían pocas posibilidades de conseguir llegar hasta ella. La decepción brillaba en sus rostros. _

_Dumbledore, dando por finalizada la conversación, emprendió con paso lento el camino hacia su despacho sabiendo que allí lo esperaba una impaciente Minerva McGonagall dispuesta a interrogarle y sonsacarle todos los detalles de lo ocurrido nada más pusiese un pie dentro de la habitación. _

_- ¡Ah! Estoy seguro de que ningún estudiante cometerá el error de intentar encontrar donde se encuentran escondidas tus habitaciones, Severus - dijo disimuladamente el director, para quien nunca pasaba nada desapercibido. Y es que después de fijarse en la mirada anhelante que todos los chicos le dirigían al maestro de pociones no pudo evitar darles un pequeño aviso para prevenirles._

_- Ninguno que le tenga algo de aprecio a su vida, de hecho - susurró amenazadoramente Snape al tiempo que les dirigía una aterradora y siniestra mirada a todos los muchachos que les rodeaban._

_Albus, muy divertido con la situación y la cara de espanto que todos sus alumnos habían puesto al imaginarse lo que el terrible profesor sería capaz de hacerles si les pillaba cometiendo tal acto, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña carcajada._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Hasta ese momento el día estaba resultando de lo más agradable. La conversación, para sorpresa de Snape, estaba siendo coherente y los sucesos ocurridos en el pasillo a primera hora de la mañana se estaban resolviendo de la forma más lógica posible.

Él se haría cargo de la criatura, aunque... ¿quién mejor que él podría cuidarla? Nadie. Hagrid no, desde luego. Aunque el semi-gigante fuera el actual profesor de criaturas mágicas estaba claro que en este caso no era el más indicado para hacerse cargo del animal, por mucho cariño que tuviese a las criaturas "potencialmente" peligrosas. ¿Quizás algún estudiante? Acabaría muerto antes del anochecer. ¿Otro profesor? Tampoco. No se imaginaba a McGonagall cuidando de semejante bicho ni al pequeño profesor Flitwick, aunque hubiese sido divertido poder ver esa escena. Sin ninguna duda el jefe de la casa Slytherin era el hombre más indicado para llevar a cabo esta tarea.

Pero, como era de esperar, en Hogwarts las cosas nunca son tan sencillas ni resultan lo que en un inicio aparentan. Albus Dumbledore, sin duda, es el culpable.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Severus, sabes que Harry es la única persona capaz de entenderla y saber lo que necesita en cada momento - insistió el director, a quien a cada minuto que pasaba más se le iluminaban sospechosamente los ojos y le costaba disimular la diversión que toda aquella situación le producía._

_- ¡NO! - protestó Snape - Puedo cuidar perfectamente del maldito bicho yo solo. No necesito a San Potter de intérprete._

_- Por supuesto que podrías cuidarlo tu solo, mi muchacho - concedió Albus - Pero con Harry a tu lado siempre sabrás lo que necesita y podrás conseguir que se sienta completamente cómoda en las mazmorras - insistió._

_- Si no está a gusto es su problema. - gruñó el hombre - Esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas. _

_- Nadie está dudando de tus habilidades, Severus. - añadió McGonagall en tono conciliador._

_El maestro de pociones gruñó con frustración. Por si no fuera suficiente tener que discutir y llevar la contraria al director, quien habitualmente siempre conseguía sus propósitos, esta vez esos dos entrometidos vejetes se habían aliado para hacerle la vida imposible._

_- Sabes que tengo razón. - insistió Dumbledore._

_- Por supuesto que lo sabe, Albus. Solo intenta hacerlo difícil - añadió Minerva divertida. _

_Snape le dirigió una furibunda mirada a su compañera de trabajo y, después de limitarse a gruñir como respuesta, se levantó de la silla y abandonó el despacho sin ni siquiera molestarse en despedirse de ninguno de los dos allí presentes._

_La primera parte del plan había resultado._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se sabía derrotado desde el primer momento en que esa estúpida conversación se había trasladado al despacho del director pero, aún así, decidió no darse por vencido y luchar contra el vejete y rebatir todos y cada uno de sus innumerables argumentos. ¡Y es que aquel hombre tenía respuestas para todo! Ninguna de sus _lógicas intenciones_ había servido para hacer desistir al vejete entrometido de sus propósitos. El anciano había decido desde un inicio que Potter y él se hicieran cargo del maldito animal y, finalmente, como siempre que se discutía con aquel hombre, el vejete se había salido con la suya. ¡Merlín sabía que aquel hombre era más Slytherin que Gryffindor! Lo peor de todo era que el bicho se quedaría en sus habitaciones personales y, aunque en un principio le había agradado la idea, ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que Potter estaría merodeando todo él día por su espacio personal.

Profesor y alumno caminaban en silencio. El chico seguía al adulto, ambos adentrándose profundamente en las mazmorras del castillo, tanto, que Harry dudaba que alguna vez alguien que no fuese el maestro de pociones hubiese pasado antes por aquel recóndito lugar.

Era un pasillo bastante siniestro. Estaban en las profundidades de las mazmorras y los rayos del sol apenas conseguían iluminar vagamente la estancia, por lo que el muchacho tenía que poner sus cinco sentidos alerta para no tropezar con ningún escalón ni toparse con alguna pared o columna. Finalmente, para gran alivio del gryffindor, Severus se detuvo frente a un viejo cuadro.

Harry puso cara de disgusto al ver el mal estado en que éste se encontraba.

- _¿No había otro cuadro más viejo y feo? _- pensó el chico mirándolo con desagrado.

Era un retrato muy antiguo, aunque aún se podía apreciar el gran valor que algún día poseyó. Estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo y gruesas telarañas cubrían las esquinas. El marco era de oro, aunque había perdido todo su brillo. En el centro podía distinguirse la silueta de un hombre de penetrantes ojos rojos. Parecía un mago poderoso y de fuerte personalidad.

- Salazar - saludó Severus respetuosamente.

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos en incredulidad ¡Aquel viejo cuadro era Salazar Slytherin!

- Severus - respondió la pintura, y su mirada se posó en el chico de ojos esmeraldas que acompañaba al actual dueño de sus aposentos.

- Eh... - balbuceó el muchacho impactado.

El maestro de pociones miró a su estudiante y elevó una ceja divertido ante la cara de estupor que éste presentaba. Una leve sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios aunque rápidamente se desvaneció, antes de que cualquiera pudiera notarla.

Soy Harry Potter - se presentó el chico haciendo acopio de todo el valor gryffindor que se suponía tener. No iba a ponerse en ridículo delante de esos dos hombres - Un placer conocerle.

Salazar pareció complacido con la respuesta del muchacho y elegantemente se retiró hacia un lado para dejarles paso.

Tras el retrato se escondía una enorme sala de estar. No era una estancia muy iluminada, pero si de aspecto confortable y muy cómoda a juzgar por los mullidos sofás y cojines que en ella había. La escasez de luz, en contra de lo que pudiera hacer pensar en un inicio, no ensombrecía el lugar sino que lo hacía ver más hogareño y tranquilo. Un suave fuego calentaba el ambiente.

- Señor Potter¿piensa entrar o va a quedarse ahí plantado, admirando mis habitaciones todo el día? - preguntó Snape al petrificado muchacho.

- Lo siento profesor.

- Bien. Siéntese. ¿Le apetece tomar algo? - ofreció.

El niño-que-vivió entró despacio, mirando detenidamente la estancia, curioso. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y, con cuidado, depositó al enorme animal en el suelo. A continuación se sentó en el sofá y masajeó sus doloridos hombros.

- Si, gracias - respondió complacido. El hombre estaba siendo amable con él y eso no era algo habitual en el maestro de pociones. Gracias a las clases del ED sabía que Severus Snape no era el tirano que fingía ser durante la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba en el castillo, y fuera de éste, pero aún así se le hacía extraño que le estuviese invitando a tomar algo en sus habitaciones, sobretodo cuando se había visto obligado a llevarlo allí.

>>¿Tiene cerveza de mantequilla? - preguntó tímidamente.

- Por supuesto

El profesor se dirigió hacia una de las tres puertas que había en la sala, sin contar la entrada protegida por Salazar Slytherin y, después de un par de minutos, volvió con una cerveza de mantequilla y un vaso para Harry y algo más fuerte para él. Tras beber unos tragos prosiguió:

>>Supongo que es consciente de que ambos estamos atrapados en este asunto - dijo mirando a la adormilada criatura.

- ¡Oh¡Desde luego! - dijo Harry divertido - En ningún momento pensé que conseguirías hacer cambiar de opinión al director. En realidad dudo mucho que alguien alguna vez haya conseguido llevarle la contraria a Dumbledore - añadió el joven despreocupadamente, pero al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que había tratado al hombre. Cerró los ojos esperando la inevitable bronca y castigo de Snape por atreverse a abusar de su confianza.

- Yo tampoco - admitió Severus con un suspiro derrotado que hizo sonreir al chico - Hablaré con Salazar para que te deje entrar aquí.

- Gracias - dijo sinceramente Harry. Solo el hecho de tener que dirigirse a aquel hombre ya lo ponía nervioso. No quería ni pensar que pasaría si el mago no confiase en él y, por supuesto, no deseaba tener una discusión con un fundador de Hogwarts.

Ambos se quedaron callados, absortos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía del otro.

- No creo que sea peligrosa - dijo Harry de repente, refiriéndose al animal - Lo que ocurre es que esta mañana estaba asustada. - añadió recordando los hechos.

- No lo será siempre y cuando no le clave los colmillos, señor Potter. Su veneno es mortal - explicó el profesor al confiado muchacho.

- No lo hará - respondió el chico sonriente - Le gusto.

El maestro de pociones rodó sus ojos en un visible gesto de incredulidad y resignación ante las confiadas palabras del muchacho. Resopló derrotado. Estúpido valor gryffindor. Ese valor y confianza era el culpable de que muchos de ellos fuesen un blanco fácil en las guerras y acabasen muertos.

- Mañana me gustaría extraerle algo de veneno ¿Cree poder venir sobre las 7 de la mañana? - preguntó.

- Aquí estaré - respondió Potter.

- Bien, entonces debería marcharse ya. No quiero tener a sus dos molestos amigos organizando una patrulla de rescate en mis mazmorras.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita ante el ingenioso comentario del profesor, la cual hizo estremecer a Severus quien, sin saber porque, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba oír la risa de aquel chico.

- No lo harán - susurró - Ahora confían en usted.

El maestro levantó una ceja reflejando su absoluta incredulidad ante las palabras dichas por su alumno.

- Ahora no me desprecian, señor Potter - le corrigió - Pero dudo mucho que confíen en un ex-mortífago - dijo Snape con un leve tono de amargura que no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

- Lo hacen - insistió Harry.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin necesidad de decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Por extraño que pareciese se sentían bien así. La presencia del otro les daba una paz, tranquilidad y seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían. Ninguna persona, de hecho, les había hecho sentir así antes.

Era cierto que Potter tenía a Ron y Hermione, quienes se preocupaban de sobremanera por él y siempre estaban pendientes de su bienestar, sobretodo desde la muerte de Sirius, pero no era lo mismo. Harry sentía que por mucho que lo intentasen nunca serían capaces de entenderle. Él los amaba, pero eran demasiado sobre protectores y, por eso, no podía contarles todo. No podía hablarles de la profecía. Y también había otras cosas... cosas que jamás se sentiría a gusto conversando con ellos. Pero con Severus sentía que sería diferente.

- _Severus_ - pensó el chico - _Suena bien_.

Al mismo tiempo Snape observaba detenidamente al chico, intentando interpretar cada uno de sus gestos, reacciones y movimientos. Sabía que no era la persona que siempre había odiado tanto. No era James Potter. Era un muchacho demasiado maduro para su edad, aunque en cierto modo también más inocente que la mayoría de adolescentes. Desde aquel día en clase del ED, en que sus labios casi habían rozado los de Harry, no había podido dejar de pensar en el joven, muy a su pesar. La curiosidad lo había hecho obsesionarse con el muchacho y estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad. Descubriría la razón por la que el salvador del mundo mágico se escondía tras esa máscara de felicidad permanente, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, como el mejor de los slytherins, como el mismo llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya tantos años.

- Debería irse, señor Potter - susurró Severus, su cabeza aún perdida en sus divagaciones. - Es tarde - añadió retirando suavemente un mechón de cabello que cubría la famosa cicatriz del muchacho, aquella que lo marcaba y lo hacía diferente a los demás.

- Si - respondió Harry, sin aliento. Ese simple roce devolvió los recuerdos y sensaciones ocurridos hace ya un mes. Su boca se quedó completamente seca, como aquella vez y, su pulso, se aceleró vertiginosamente. Sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su cabeza, tan fuerte, que daba la sensación de que todo Hogwarts podría oírlos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación.

- ¿Harry? - ronroneó Severus. Su dedo se posó bajo la barbilla del chico, quien había enfocado su vista en el suelo y, suavemente, lo obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Severus _- pensó Harry sin atreverse a hablar. Ya no era Snape, ni el profesor de pociones. Era simplemente él, Severus.

El maestro miró al chico a los ojos y se perdió en el deseo y necesidad que encontró en sus profundidades. La ingenuidad, el miedo y la confusión se mezclaban en esas esmeraldas, confusión que él mismo sentía cada vez que ambos se quedaban a solas.

El temor invadió al joven. Sentía un enorme deseo de besar a Snape, sí, pero el miedo era mucho mayor. Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era salir corriendo y encerrarse en su dormitorio de la torre Gryffindor, lugar donde se sentía seguro y a salvo.

Harry observó temeroso como los labios de Severus se acercaban lentamente a los suyos, muy despacio, su cuerpo temblando más y más a cada segundo. La única persona a quien había besado en su vida había sido Cho, durante el año pasado, y no estaba seguro de que aquello pudiera llamarse realmente "beso", aunque tampoco tenía ningún otro con que compararlo. Además, tampoco se podía comparar a Cho son Snape. Ella era solo una muchacha de quince años y Snape... Snape era todo un hombre.

Sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente y sintió un leve y cálido roce en sus labios, tan solo una suave caricia. Suspiró inseguro de que hacer. Sentía su rostro arder, consumiéndose en llamas. Una lengua delineó delicadamente su labio inferior mientras una mano le acariciaba suavemente la nuca. La otra mano de Severus se posó en su cintura, acercándolo más al cuerpo del hombre, dejándolo sentir todo su deseo. Harry sentía que necesitaba más así que, tembloroso, se aventuró a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del maestro, rodeándolo, y se agarró fuertemente a él.

Cuando por fin se separaron el chico levantó la mirada avergonzado, aún temblando, incapaz de decir nada ni de moverse, sin saber como hacer frente al hombre después de aquello.

* * *

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido¿Continuo?_

_Me rindo. Nunca me había costado tanto escribir algo pero sigue sin acabarme de gustar como me quedó el capi. Tenía todo ya pensado y organizado desde hace un mes pero no había manera de plasmar en palabras lo que quería explicar. Otro problema fue el tiempo, ya que me aceptaron en un cursillo y no he podido escribir durante estas últimas 4 semanas._

_Esta vez intenté hacerlo un poco más largo así que no os podéis quejar, creo que es lo más largo que he escrito nunca. Como recompensa por la espera (y para evitar posibles y merecidas represalias, XD) hice que por fin sucediese algo entre esos dos, que ya les tocaba._

_Gracias a todo/as por los comentarios. Siempre me animan a escribir y me dan nuevas ideas para la historia._

_Reviews_

_Besitos_

_(Lunes, 1 de agosto 2005)_


End file.
